College Days
by Kyokosakuras
Summary: At Tokyo University, Yuu, Miki, and evryone are enjoying college life and they thought it couldn't be any better right?... wat happens when Miki's childhood friend appears, getting into the accident was bad enough, now what when they're on a cruise?
1. Relaxing Summer day

Disclaimer:  I DO NOT own Marmalade Boy! So don't sue me… he he… Darn sure wish I did…  Well, it belongs to Wataru Yoshimizu.  Sugoi!  Way to go Wataru-san!  She is my favorite writer, because this was the first anime/manga that I liked.  Wataru-san also did recently Mintna Bokura, Random Walk (she finished in November last year), and Kimi Shika Iranai.  Keep it up Wataru-san!  You're doing great! ^^ Marmalade Boy- Fan Fic by pandabear234 a.k.a. Dora Ng 

Heyz!  So wuz up everyone?  I'm trying almost every single of my favorite animes/mangas.  And this one, I have always had in mind; but I never really got around to typing it… so…uh… later?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marmalade boy Fanfic by pandabear234

College Days

Chapter 1: A Relaxing College Day

"Oh my God!  You look so kawaii in that dress!" Cries Miki-chan.

Meiko smiles and nods, "Oh my, I agree." 

Arimi twirls around in the white gown, "Stop, you're embarrassing me, but too bad we can't buy it…" 

Miki sighs dreamily, "It was my dream to be married, but now it's definitely to always be with Yuu."  

Arimi smiles, "I know what you mean especially when you two have been dating for so long!  So when are you going to tie the knot?"

Miki turns into the color of a tomato, "I know, it's been so long, but we still want to hold for a little bit longer…  Well, Meiko-chan!  How does it feel to be married with Na-chan?"

Meiko blushes, "Uh… It's feels great, and now that I'm going to the Tokyo University with you two, I'm even happier!  Na-chan is now on the business trip in Kyoto, so he won't be around..."

Miki looks at her and smiles, "Feeling lonely at home?"

Arimi grins, "Ne, Meiko-chan?"

Meiko blushes harder, "Miki!  Arimi!"

Miki sighs and pats Meiko on the shoulder, "It's okay Meiko, I understand and I'm so glad that Yuu has finished that year in America…"

Arimi thinks for a second, and then exclaims, "I got an idea!"

Miki and Meiko look at her strangely.

Arimi smiles, "Why don't you come with us to dinner tonight?  It would suck if you were home alone."

Miki smiles, "Yea!  That is such a good idea!"

Meiko smiles, "Okay sure."

*Ring Ring*

Miki looks into purse and feels for her cell phone, "It's my cell… Where is it?"

*Ring Ring*

Miki finally finds the cell and pulls it out, "Moshi moshi?  Oh hey Yuu…"

Miki looks at her watch, *"Oh sorry, we'll be there soon… k… ja nae…"* and puts her cell back into her purse.  She looks up at the Meiko and Arimi, "Yuu and Ginta are done with tennis and Yuu told me to meet them next to the gate of Tokyo University."

Meiko nods, "Really?  I didn't notice the time pass by so fast."

Arimi whines, " Awww, already? Let me change back into my regular clothes."

~Later at Tokyo, "much later"

"Yuu, Ginta! Here we are!" Yells Miki and the girls as they approach the guys.

Yuu sighs, "Miki, you're late." 

Miki says, "Gomen nasi, we got a bit caught up in the shopping center. How was the tennis game?" 

Ginta grinned, "We killed Tsutomu again in a little championship with his friend."

Arimi takes his arm, "Nice going Ginta." 

Miki giggles, "Was Tsutomu crying again?" 

Yuu replies, "Of course, another crazy monk hair cut for him." 

Ginta sighs, "He never changes, one challenge after another." The others shake their heads.

Ginta then exclaims, "Well, come on! Everyone, let's go!  I'm hungry, and I know a good place to go." 

~ In 'Kappa-chan's Fast Food' note… the 'McDonalds' I didn't want too straight forward about it XD

Everyone walks in, and Yuu turns to Ginta, "Since you paid for last time… It's my turn…"

Ginta nods, "Yea, you guys ate a lot out of my last paycheck."

Miki, Yuu, Meiko, and Arimi glare at him.

Ginta smiles weakly, "Sorry. But really!"

Arimi sighs as she puts her hand on his mouth, "I don't want to hear anymore of it."

Miki looks up at the Menu, "Yuu, I want a cheeseburger, fries, and a milkshake for dessert." 

Arimi smiles at Ginta, "Ginta, I want chicken nuggets, fries, and a milkshake also!" 

Yuu sighs, Yuu asks as he faces Meiko, "What do you want Akizuki?"

Meiko answers with a smile, " Oh, if you don't mind, I would like a Caesar salad, and a watermelon shake.  Thanks."

Yuu nods.

Miki points at the area upstairs located next to the window, "We'll meet you up there, ok?"

Yuu nods again.

The blue-haired guy behind the counter asks, "May I help you?" 

Yuu answers, "I would like two cheeseburgers, 2 chicken nugget platters, 1 Caesar salad, 1 watermelon shake, 2 vanilla milkshakes, and 1 giant plate of the Famous French Fries."

The guy types everything into the register, "Okay, is that all?"

Yuu nods.

The guy answers, "That will be 1100 yen."

Yuu takes out his wallet and hands the money to him.

The guy then hands Yuu his change, "Here is your change sir."

Yuu takes his change, "Thank you."

The guy walks toward the kitchen and walks back with the food on trays.

"Yuu?"

Yuu turns around to see Miki behind him.

Yuu blinks wondering why she is there, "Miki, What is the matter?"

Miki smiles at Yuu and takes one of the 2 trays from the guy, "Just thought that you might need some help."

Yuu smiles.

They both take the food up the stairs, when Yuu realizes that one of the cheeseburgers were missing, "Miki, your cheeseburger is missing."

Miki glances down at the two trays, "Oh?  Give me the receipt and I'll go and get it.  You go up to them."

Yuu hands her the receipt, "Here it is" and takes the other tray from her "I got it."

Miki smiles, and heads back down towards the cashier.

She reaches the cashier, and the blue-haired guy asks, "May I help you?"

Miki points to the receipt in her hand, "Um… you forgot to give us another cheeseburger."

The guy takes the receipt and looks, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll go and get another for you."

Miki nods, "Thank you."

The guy goes into the kitchen for a couple of seconds, comes out with a cheeseburger for her; and smiles as he hands it to her, "Sorry that I made that mistake."

Miki smiles as she takes the cheeseburger, "It's okay, thank you."

~Later

"The food was so good!  Now dessert!"

Ginta grins at Miki, "Of course, I always come to this place to eat."

Yuu smirks, "Yea, I remember the time you dragged me here after another tennis match against Rokutanda."

Ginta smiles, "Yea, that time I was so hungry… because of all the energy that I used for the match."

Arimi drinks from her milkshake, "I see that fact… so how many times have you beaten Rokutanda?"

Yuu and Ginta think for a minute or two, Yuu answers, "Let's see, I think the today's was the 15th and forgot to count the other ones for last year… so about 30 times."

Everyone starts to laugh. 

Ginta looks at his watch, "Wow, it's nine and we still have that summer festival tomorrow…"

Yuu sighs, "Yeah… I have to go home and prepare for that concert that I have…"

Ginta smirks, "So they got you stuck huh?"

Yuu glares, "Well, there were rumors that I sung really good, and they probably have to do with Miwa… because of the concert that I gave in our junior year of high school…"

Miki smiles, "You sang so good then!"

Meiko smiles, "Of course, with all the girls that went to the concert just to see you…"

Arimi grins, "Yea, the girls were practically screaming before you guys were singing, and at the end…" Arimi suddenly stops.

Miki's smile turns into a frown, and looks down onto her lap.

Meiko puts her hand on Miki's hand, and Ginta looks up into the lights, while Yuu sees Miki's unhappiness, "Don't go there…"

Arimi says apologetically, "I'm sorry Miki-chan…"

Miki's frown turns into smile, "It's ok Arimi… it's in the past… just that I don't want to be remembered about that time when I was feeling so unsure about Yuu."

Yuu puts his arm around Miki, "Don't worry about it, you're right; it's in the past."

Miki smiles and nods at Yuu, then looks towards all her great friends that she has made in the years since high school.

Yuu stands up from his seat and takes Miki's hand, "Come one let's go.  We're staying at moms' and dads'."

Miki nods and stands, and the others also get up from their seats.

Ginta takes Arimi's hand, "Yea, I got to walk Arimi to her place."

Meiko smiles, "Uh huh, I got to get back to my apartment."

Miki glances at Meiko then to Yuu, "Can we walk Meiko home?"

Yuu smiles and nods, "Of course we can baka..."

~Outside

Arimi smiles, "Miki-chan, Yuu, Meiko, we'll see you tomorrow, right?" 

Miki, Yuu, and Meiko nod.

Miki waves, "I'll call you Arimi."

Arimi nods.  Then Ginta pulls on her hand, "It's time to go, you promised your parents…"

Arimi pouts, "Ginta… I'm not a child…"

Ginta smirks, "You are mine…"

Arimi giggles and gives a little wave at them, "I think it's the exact opposite…  Well bye!"

Ginta and Arimi start walking towards their destination, as Miki, Yuu, and Meiko go towards the opposite direction.  Meiko sighs, "Life seems so different ever since we started College at Tokyo University…"

Miki takes Yuu's arm and says agreeing, "Meiko, you're right…"

Yuu looks down at Miki and smiles "Don't worry about it, as long as you are doing good in your classes."

Miki look up at him, "Of course I am, with your help, I can do doing great in my English class; and with Meiko helping me with my math problems."

Meiko looks up into the sky full of stars, and then points, "Miki, Yuu-kun, Stars!"

Miki gazes up and smiles in excitement, "Wow!  It's beautiful!"

Yuu also looks up and smiles, "It's the perfect night for this…'

As Meiko and Yuu look up into the sky, Miki thinks, =It's perfect but how come I have this strange feeling that something wrong is going to happen tomorrow…=

Author's Note:

Hello, konnichiwa it's me again.  What do you guys think??  Onegai (Please), I want to continue… and I've been constantly revising this fanfic for about a year…  Please R+R! Sayanora peoples! Ciao.


	2. Times of Changing

Disclaimer:  I DO NOT own Marmalade Boy! So don't sue me… he he… Darn sure wish I did…  Well, it belongs to Wataru Yoshimizu.  Sugoi!  Way to go Wataru-san!  She is my favorite writer, because this was the first anime/manga that I liked.  Wataru-san also did recently adorable Mintna Bokura, and admirable Random Walk (she finished in November last year), and Kimi Shika Iranai.  Keep it up Wataru-san!  You're doing great! ^^ 

Marmalade Boy- Fan Fic by pandabear234 a.k.a. Dora Ng

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marmalade boy Fanfic by pandabear234

College Days

Chapter 2: Times always changing…

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

Miki's head bops up from her bed.  She squints her eyes trying to see her alarm clock. =Darnnit… It's 7…now I knew I shouldn't have stayed up watching that darn comedy with mom, dad, Chiyako-san, and Youji-san…= 

*Knock knock*

Miki glances at her door and replies, "Come in."

The door opens and Yuu steps in already dressed up in his casual T-shirt with khakis.

Yuu looks at her and blinks, "You haven't gotten up yet?"

Miki glances down and sees her outfit that consisted of a white tank and shorts and suddenly blushes, "Yuu!"

Miki gets off her bed and quickly pushes him out of the room.  Yuu blinks, "What's the matter? It's just a tank and shorts…"

Miki closes the door and says, "It was too hot for my regular pajamas, so I just put something together comfortable…"

Yuu smiles on the other side, "Well, I was comfortable with it…"

Miki's face turns to the color of a tomato, "YUU!"

Yuu laughs from the other side, "Alright, alright… I'll see you downstairs… We'll leaving in a half and hour." He starts to walk down the stairs, "And our parents left for something called golf… They will be back in the afternoon.  What do you want for breakfast?"

Miki shouts from her room, "An omelet!"

Yuu shouts back, "K!"

~Later… at the festival…

"Miki-chan! Yuu!"

Miki and Yuu look around for the voice that called them.

Arimi waves at them with Ginta at her side.  Miki cries, "Arimi!"

The couple run to them, and as Miki pants; "Where's Meiko?"

Arimi shrugs, "I don't know… I haven't seen her yet…"

Miki sighs and takes out her cell, "I call her cell to see if she left her house yet…" She dials in the numbers.  After a couple seconds of ringing… *"Hello?"*

Miki smiles and winks at Arimi, Ginta, and Yuu; "So where are you Meiko-chan?"

*I'm in a taxi; I'll be right there in about 2 minutes…*

Miki nods, "Okay, ja nae…" She then puts her cell back into her purse, and turns to everyone else, "She'll be here in about 2 minutes…"

~About 2 minutes later…

"Miki!"

Miki turns hearing the familiar voice and cries, "Meiko!"

Meiko runs up and smiles, "Am I really that late?"

Miki shakes her head, "No; we all just got here…"

Meiko turns to Yuu, "Konnichiwa Matsurra-kun… you got that concert today! ^_^"

Yuu smiles in return, but then frowns; "Don't remind me…"

Ginta elbows him smirking, "What's the matter Matsurra?   Can't do it?"

Yuu glares at him, "Of course I can!  It's another song that Satoshi wrote from our junior year!"

Arimi giggles, "But I'm sure you remember all of the words correctly right?"

Miki smiles and takes a piece of paper out of Yuu's pocket; Yuu says, "Hey!"

Miki giggles and waves it in their faces, "This is his studying paper!  He was staring at it during breakfast and on the way here!"  
Yuu turns red and grabs the pieces of paper out of her hands,  "I just remembered about the festival two days ago!  How do you expect me to have the whole song memorized after just two days after I remembered about it?"

Meiko giggles, "Oh, don't worry about it Matsurra-kun… we are all going to be in the audience cheering on^^"

"Miki-chan!"

They all turn to look at who called her and gasp.

Suzu runs over and hugs Miki, "Miki-chan!"

Miki blinks looking down at Suzu and pats her head, "Hey Suzu-chan! Kei-kun!" 

Kei smiles, "Hey Miki, Long time no see."

Miki nods and Yuu and Kei do a special handshake.  Kei gives Yuu a hand-five, "So did you memorize the words?"

Yuu sighs, "Well… almost… but I have a question…"

Kei blinks, "Hm?"

Yuu says pointing at the paper, "Why's it so mushy?"

Kei opens his mouth wide open, "You mean you don't know?"

Yuu blinks, "Don't know what?"

Kei slaps his face sarcastically, "I can't believe he didn't tell you!"

Everyone else just stares at him confused except for Suzu.

Suzu blinks at everyone else and looks at Kei, "I can't believe Onichan didn't tell you…"

Yuu grabs Kei at the shoulder, "Okay, calm down… what the heck Satoshi didn't tell me."

Kei sighs, "Well, you did know that Miwa-san got a new girlfriend right?"

Yuu's eyes widen, "Really?"

Kei and Suzu nod, Suzu says with her arms crossed, "He just got really dazed lately, and ever since Lita-san came Onichan hasn't been the same…"

Meiko exclaims at the news, "Really, that's so good for him!"

Everyone turns to Meiko looking surprised, Meiko blinks, "What?"

Kei closes his eyes and shakes his head, "Not only for that reason but also since he's the music manager for the festival, he renamed the concert…"

Yuu turns around and looks at Kei, "HE DID WHAT?"

Kei blinks, "Instead of Crashing Sun, he renamed it Crashing Love…"

Yuu shouts angrily, "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Ginta whispers between Meiko and Arimi, "Now I know never to make him pissed…"

Meiko and Arimi giggle.

Miki pulls Yuu's shirt, "Hold on Yuu…" she turned to Kei, "How do you know about all this?"

Kei's eyes widen, "You didn't know that I'm the keyboard player?"

Miki blinks, "Really?"

Kei crosses his arms and shrugs, "Yea, one day I was practicing the piano after my date with Suzu; the doorbell rang… I answer it and it turns out to be him saying that he had an opening for his band that would be playing at this Festival.  I didn't have anything to do so I agreed."

Miki nods in understanding, "Oh, I see."

Yuu stops, "Hmm…"

Everyone turns to him surprised.  

Yuu scratches his head, "Crashing Love… It doesn't sound that bad…"

Everyone falls to the ground anime-style with sweatdrops.

Yuu looks at his watch, "You know what, Tuschiya, and I think it's time we go to practice anyway."

Kei looks at his watch and nod, "Yeah, you're right…" He pats Suzu on the head, "See you later princess…"

Suzu smiles, "Uh huh my prince^^."

Yuu kisses Miki on the cheek, "Same here…"

Miki blushes, "Sure, Later."

Yuu and Kei then turn and run towards the concert hall of the college.

Ginta pouts, "You know, I want to join the band."

Arimi looks at him strangely, "Why?  You don't even know how to sing or play an instrument…"

Ginta glares at her, "I could a lot of things! I could uh… uh…"

Miki giggles, "Oh forget it Ginta, and you know you can't play anything so what do you guys say? Let's go into the booths!"

Everyone smiles and nods and follow Miki.

Every time they pass a booth was jewelry or doll; the girls would squeal.  Ginta shakes his head, =I should have gone with the guys…=

They continue to walk through the booths, when Miki suddenly…

*CRASH*

"ow…"

They all stop and turn around.

Suzu says, "Miki!"

Meiko kneels down besides Miki asking, "Are you alright?"

Miki rubs her nose, "I think so, but what happened?"

She looks ahead to see a guy with blue hair, and suddenly exclaims, "I'm sorry!  I wasn't watching where I was going!"

The guy rubs his head, "It's alright… so I fell…"

Miki blinks, "Hey… You look familiar."

The guy blinks at her, "Same here…"

Miki stands up with Meiko's help, "Uh, do you go to this school?"

The guy gets up and nods, "Yea, I'm Fujishima Toya, a junior here at the college."

Miki blinks, "Aren't you the guy that works at the fast food place in 'Kappa-chan's Fast Food'?  "

Toya nods again, "Yep. Oh yea… aren't that girl that I forgot to give a cheeseburger to?"

Miki nods, "Uh huh.  Wow, what a coincidence to meet you here! I'm Koishikawa Miki, sophomore here^^."

Suzu crosses her arms, "Something isn't right as the two go on."

Meiko, Ginta, and Arimi glance at her and back at the two.

Toya scratches his head, "Nice meeting you…Yea, I'm going to head on over to the concert right now…"

Miki exclaims, "So are we!"

Toya exclaims back, "Really?  Then let's go together."

Miki smiles nods, "Sure!"

~Concert time!

Miki stands up, "Go Yuu!"

Toya blinks and pulls her back down, "What the heck are you doing? We're at the front!"

Miki shrugs, "oops?"

On stage, Yuu announces the next song, "This song is dedicated to all of our girlfriends!  It's called 'Because I need you'."

Miki smiles at him as Yuu looks at her.

Toya glances at Miki beside him and at Yuu… "Hm…"

_It's a snowy night…_

_The wind blows so cold_

_And I'm feeling chilly right now…_

_I need you here by my side…_

_Because I'm in love with you…_

_You are the one I need…_

_You are the one I know…_

_You are the one I love…_

_Because I need you now with me…_

_The moonlight shines with its grace…_

_The stars are shining bright…_

_And I want to see your face…_

_I need to feel your warmth…_

_Because I'm in love with you…_

_You are the one I need…_

_You are the one I know…_

_You are the one I love…_

_Because I need you now with me…_

_You are my beloved…_

_The one the that I love…_

_The one that I want to spend the rest of my life with…_

_You are my beloved…_

_Because I need you now with me…_

^^Author's Note^^

So did you like it? Did ya? Did ya?  Just to remind you that I want more reviews!  Then I will continue!  You know the process! More reviews=longer chapters and the more recent it will come! Cya Laterz…

^^Dora-chan^^


	3. The Straying Arrow

Disclaimer:  I DO NOT own Marmalade Boy! So don't sue me… he he… Darn sure wish I did…  Well, it belongs to Wataru Yoshimizu.  Sugoi!  Way to go Wataru-san!  She is my favorite writer, because this was the first anime/manga that I liked.  Wataru-san also did recently adorable Mintna Bokura, and admirable Random Walk (she finished in November last year), and Kimi Shika Iranai.  Keep it up Wataru-san!  You're doing great! ^^ 

Marmalade Boy- Fanfic by pandabear234 a.k.a. Dora Ng

^^Authoress' Note^^

Heyz!  I would like to thank all those people who reviewed the last chapter^^ you are so sweet!  And such great motivation! Well… for those of you that actually did review, this is for you! ^^

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese…  ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You are my beloved…_

_The one the that I love…_

_The one that I want to spend the rest of my life with…_

_You are my beloved…_

_Because I need you now with me…_

Marmalade boy Fanfic by pandabear234

College Days

Chapter 3: The Straying Arrow…

Miki, Meiko, Arimi, Suzu stand up from their seats cheering for the group.

Miki cries, "Way to go!"

Toya blinks and claps but isn't amused as he glances at Miki. = Why is she so pleased? =  He continues to clap but sighs, =I can play the drums better than that…=

Yuu smiles on stage and takes the mike of the holder, "Thank you everyone!  We couldn't have done this concert without all you fans and of course our music manager Miwa Satoshi!"

Satoshi puts his guitar down to the side, and takes the mike from Yuu, "Thank you Yuu…  Everyone it's the summer and we got school beginning soon!  So everyone enjoy the rest of the festival!"

Everyone in the audience stands up cheering except for Toya sitting with his arms crossed and with no care for what's going on, =What a bunch of idiots…=

Miki glances at him, "Fujishima-kun?"

Toya looks up at her, "Hm?"

Miki sits back down, "What is the matter?  Why aren't you cheering for the group?"

Toya shrugs and puts his elbow on the left elbow rest, "Nothing… I'm just tired right now…"

Miki giggles and then stands back up, "Oh come on…" She grabs his elbow and pulls him up.

Toya looks at her strangely, but can't do anything about her pulling him up.

Meiko glances at the two, = I have a very bad feeling about this guy… and he looks so familiar…= She turns to look her left at Suzu and blinks, she was surprised to see Suzu staring at Miki and Toya, "Suzu-chan?"

Suzu blinks and looks at Meiko, "Yes, Meiko-san?"

Meiko looks at her strangely, "What were you thinking just now?   Because you made such a face…"

Suzu blinks and then stands on her tippy toes to whisper something into Meiko's ears, "I don't like this dude…"

Meiko's eyes widen as Suzu goes back down; she whispers back, "Why not?"

Suzu shrugs and shakes her head, "I just don't know… Bad vibe?"

Meiko nods, "I understand you completely…" They both glance at Miki and Toya laughing… 

Arimi notices the two of them talking, but then the curtain onstage closes.  Ginta turns to them, "Let's go!  Before it gets crowded."

They all nod at him and they start trailing out together.  

~Outside…

Miki breathes heavily as she sits down on the bench, "I thought we were never going to get out of that crowd…"

Meiko joins her as she also huffs and puffs, "Oh yea… I thought we were going to die…"

Suzu puts her elbows on her knee and leans forward from the bench, "We were close to dying…"

Arimi giggles as she rubs her knees, "yea… Good thing Ginta told us to move as soon as we did… or we would be still stuck in that hot concert room…"

Ginta scratches his head, "That's strange… there was more people than was expected… that was why it was so crowded in there…

Toya leans back on the bench, "It wasn't all that much…"

Everyone turns to him, he continues, "Those girls are probably from the high school around here anyways…" 

Miki blinks at him, "How do you know?"

Toya shrugs, "It was kinda obvious… if you hadn't notice that they were going crazy for those guys on stage… I wonder who they are…"

Everyone looks at him, then they hear shouting from a distance, "MIKI!"  "SUZU!"

Miki turns around and squints her eyes as she sees a familiar figure with khakis waving at her; she smiles "Yuu!"  Suzu squeals as she does the same but waves at Kei.

Yuu, and Kei come over followed by Satoshi and a female with long black wavy hair.

Miki hugs Yuu, "You did a great job!"  Toya glances at her with passive eyes as he figures it out.

Meiko and Suzu also notice this little gesture. Suzu looks the other way, =better not make this noticeable… or Kei will think something=; but then she says turning to Kei, "I loved the last song!"

Kei smiles, "Of course thanks to the writer Miwa here…"

Ginta packs Satoshi hard on the back, "Well nice job you did with all of the song back there…"

Satoshi makes a face of a little pain but then smiles, "Thanks, but I had Lita help me here."

He gives her a little push, "Everyone, please meet Furuya Lita."

Lita smiles and makes a little bow, "I'm Furuya Lita."

Suzu hugs her, "Lita-chan!"

Lita giggles and she hugs Suzu back, "So how was the concert?"

Suzu smiles and looks up at her, "It was great, and the songs were so beautiful."

Arimi joins in, "Lita, you really were great in writing some of them."

Lita grins and they stop hugging, "Thank you."

Meiko then lifts her left arm to see her watch, "It's one…"

Miki and Toya say surprised; "It's one?" Everyone turns to them and looks at them both strangely. 

Then they all turn to her looking at her strangely, Meiko nods with her right hand point to her watch.

Miki looks into her purse and takes out a booklet that's labeled "Summer Festival Club Activities", she opens the booklet and her eyes widen.

Yuu puts his hand on her left shoulder, "What's the matter Miki?"

Toya hovers behind Miki and then they both exclaim, "I'm late!"

Miki and Toya look at each other strangely as everyone else look at them strangely.

Yuu asks Miki, "What are you late for?"

Miki turns to him and says, "I'm late for the archery club activity…"

Toya suddenly asks, "You do archery too?"

Miki looks at him and nods, "Yea, why?"

Toya points at himself, "I'm in the archery club, but how come I never saw you there before?"

Miki puts the booklet back into her purse and answers at the same time, "I was going to tennis then archery…"

Toya scratches his head, "So that's why; I always left early for work…"

Miki nods, "This is so weird…"

Yuu taps Miki, "when did you start archery?"

Miki looks up and thinks, and after 10 seconds; she answers, "Quite awhile ago… didn't I tell you?"

Yuu shakes his head, Ginta suddenly says, "So that's why you disappeared the last half of tennis practice…"

Miki nods again, but Meiko signals Miki's eyes to her watch with her hands. Miki's eyes widen, "Ahh!  I'm even more late!"  She runs off yelling, "Watch me outside next to the gym!"  Toya runs after her "Wait for me too!"

Ginta blinks as he watches her and Toya run into the university, "Yuu, Miki's seems to be getting more and more distracted…"

Yuu sighs and shakes his head, "I really don't know anything myself…"

Meiko crosses her arms and thinks, "Miki…"

~Later on… 

Suzu squeals as she looks around, "Did Miki-chan come out yet?"

Meiko sits down next to her, "Nope…"

Yuu sits next to her, "I didn't know that this was a competition…"

Ginta sips from his soft drink, "Really?"

Yuu nods as he reads the booklet, "Yea, take a look.  It's the entire archery team."

Everyone hovers over Yuu's shoulders and looks into the booklet.

Arimi smiles and points as she spotted Miki, "Hey, look there's Miki!  I love her outfit!"

Satoshi nods, "Yea, that's the traditional archery outfit."

Lita smiles and takes out a camera, "And I think this will be of good use here…"

Yuu grins and Ginta takes the booklet out his hands, "Furuya-san; May I use that camera to take some pictures of Miki?"

Lita smiles and nods, "Of course, Matsurra-kun; here."  She hands him the camera and he takes it.

Then suddenly Suzu squeals "Look!  IT'S MIKI-CHAN!"

Everyone looks up eager to see Miki, Suzu jumps up and waves at her, "MIKI!"  Before Miki notices her, Satoshi pulls her down.  Suzu pouts, "Why did you pull me down Onichan?"

Satoshi shakes his head, "Archery takes concentration, don't ruin it for her…"

Suzu realizes her mistake and nods, "Sorry Onichan."

Kei smiles and puts his arm around her, "Don't worry about it, Miki will do fine…"

Suzu smiles, "Yea, she will!"

Then they all turn their attention to the announcer, "EVERYONE, WELCOME TO THE SUMMER ARCHERY COMPETITION OF 20XX!  WE HAVE MANY NEW COMPETITORS SINCE LAST YEAR AND THEY ARE MORE DETERMINED THE EVER!  THE WINNER GETS TEN TICKETS TO GO SKIIING IN THE MOUNTAINS!"  I did it 20XX, because I didn't want to put a specific year. 

Everyone in the arena cheers as they hear this especially for Ginta yelling, "Go Miki!"

Arimi quickly tries to pull him down, "Ginta! Calm down!"  However Arimi couldn't do it herself so Yuu had to help, "Suou!"

Miki, standing in the midst of the crowd smiles, as she sees her friends cheer for her.  She picks her pocket and takes out a red ribbon that matched her outfit.  She then uses the ribbon and ties it around her forehead.

The announcer starts again, "OUR COMPETITORS ARE MANY FROM OUR UNIVERSITY, BUT THERE ARE MANY OTHERS THAT JUST ENTERED AND IT ALL ADDS UP TO 15 CHALLENGERS.  THEY ALL HAVE TO SHOOT 3 ARROWS AND THEY WILL GAIN THE MOST POINTS TO WIN WITH TWO ROUNDS, AND NOW OUR COMPETITORS!"

All of the people in the middle including Miki get into a position facing their targets 70 feet away.

The announcer continues, "Our competitors are Sagami Rika, Senior; Miyazaki Sakura, Junior; Fujishima Toya, Junior; Koishikawa Miki, Sophomore; Shukaido Aki, Junior; Takanori Kentaro…"

The announcer finishes the list and still with Ginta yelling, "MIKI! MIKI! GO MIKI!" Arimi sighs and covers her ears, "Ginta!"  Ginta turns around at her, "What?"

Arimi takes her hands of her ear, "Would you quit it?  You're ruining Miki's concentrations!"

Ginta scratches his head and sits down, "Oh, I see… oops?"

The announcer starts after the clapping again, "Everyone to their places, bows in left hand down, arrows in pouch tied to their back, and now they will start after the gunshot!"

Everyone readies themselves as they switch into a position.

*BOOM*  (gunshot)

Everyone cheers for their favorites.  Miki gracefully pulls the arrow to the bow and lets go to see it flying far and sharp.

After a couple of minutes, a bell rings and the announcer says, "End of round one!  Only 7 may proceed to the next level, which are: Fujishima Toya, Miyazawa Yukino, Arima Soichiro, Koishikawa Miki…"

Ginta yells yet again, "Go Miki!"  

Satoshi shakes his head and points, "But take a look at our new friend's targets."  They turn their eyes to see Toya's target, and gasp at the high score.

Kei says in a cool voice, "He's good at this…"

Yuu nods, "Yea… which is a problem for Miki…"

Suzu stands up and faces them, "For crying out loud, let's believe in Miki that she can do this… for maybe that guy is good, but I believe she's better."

They smile at her and they begin to change their look at the scores.

The eight people that didn't exceed the level left the arena and the ones that did stayed in their positions as new targets were replacing the old ones.

Then the announcer begins again, "Now Round 2 will start after another gunshot… but competitors, please get into your positions again."

All of the challengers get into their positions again.

*BOOM*

Arrows fly from the challengers to the targets.  Miki takes her second arrow from her back pouch, and then she wires it up to let it fly again.  But to her surprise it strays off away from the board, she gasps.  Yuu looks at her face and notices something wrong, "She lost her concentration!" 

The group glances at that note and then looks back at Miki.

The announcer shouts, "Fujishima is in the lead, but isn't this interesting?  Koishikawa seems to have lost her senses!  Time is about to run out, is she going to accept defeat?"

Miki bites her lip and quickly takes another arrow out shooting it elegantly.  The arrow reaches the target denting the 200-point spot.

*RING!*

Everyone in the arena stares at the arrow that was shot by Miki.  

The announcer shouts with more spirit then ever, "AND THE ONE THAT SUDDENLY TAKES THE WINNING SPOT FROM FUJISHIMA IS KOISHIKAWA MIKI-SAN WITH THE TOP RECORD OF 500 POINTS OVER 475!"

The audience cheers crazily for the new champion of the summer festival.  Especially for Ginta and Suzu shouting, "MIKI! MIKI! GO MIKI!"

Miki swipes her face with a towel and smiles.  Toya walks up to her and congratulates her with a handshake, "Nice job at the end."

Miki smiles as she shakes with him, "Thanks."

Then suddenly he hugs her, Miki blinks, "Uh… Fujishima-kun…"

Meiko and Suzu look at them and have a worried look.  Suzu tries to start a conversation with Yuu so he won't notice; Meiko nods at Suzu and then glances back at Miki and Toya, =He is going to be causing much trouble…= Not only does Meiko and Suzu see this, but so does everyone else…

Toya lets Miki go, "Uh… Sorry…"

Miki blushes a bit, "It's okay… but-"

The archery club president come over and congratulates her with an envelope, "Miki-chan!"

Miki greets her with a smile and takes the envelope, "Thank you Miyanaki-sempai."

Kimiko giggles, "It's okay if you call me Kimiko.  But you did great in the competition!  I didn't even expect you hit the top record and at the end!  She did great didn't she Toya?"

Toya nods in agreement, "Yep…"

Miki blinks at the envelope, "What is this Kimiko-san?"

Kimiko giggles, "It's the 10 tickets to the ski trip, your prize to go skiing

Then someone from the side calls Kimiko, "Kimiko!  We need you to help!"

Kimiko waves back, "Okay! I'm coming!"  She turns to Miki and Toya, "Gotta go!  See you two at the next meeting."  Miki and Toya nod.

Yuu and the group approach them.  Miki jumps into Yuu's arms, Yuu says, "Not bad Miki."

Ginta pats Miki's shoulder, "You did great Miki!"

Miki smiles and makes a painful face, "Thanks, I've been doing a lot of exercises and that's why I haven't been at tennis club for the last couple of weeks…"

Arimi looks at Miki's outfit up and down, "Hmm… that may be a good new idea for the fashion club…"

Miki blinks at Arimi, "Huh?"

Arimi giggles, "The fashion club needs a new subject, so I guess its gonna be sports outfits!  Miki, you have to model for the archery club!"

Everyone falls to the ground anime-style and with anime sweatdrops. 

Arimi blinks and helps Ginta up, "You guys are strange… falling all at the same time…"

Suzu takes out the program booklet, "So, what do we do now?"

Miki looks down at her outfit, "I think that I should go and change…"

Yuu nods and looks at her, "Yea, maybe you're right…"

Miki wipes her face with her towel, "I want to go home and take a quick shower…"

Yuu nods again, "Okay, then I'll go home with you…"

Satoshi stops him, "Hold on Yuu… we still have to plan for our next concert, and don't you think that you are ditching clean-up…"

Yuu sighs, "Damn… I forgot…"

Satoshi says, "Well, that leaves you, me, and Kei to clean-up. Lita, you're going over to the photo room to develop the pictures right?" Lita nods.  He continues, "Suou, you still have that tennis match.  Suzuki-san, you still have the fashion club.  Suzu, you got to be model for the fashion club's show.  Akizuki, you have the literature club activity…" 

They all nod at the fact that they are busy. But then suddenly Toya speaks up, "I'll take her home…"

Everyone's eyes focus on him, Yuu says, "Alright then, it can't be helped…since you had the same activity as she did…" He walks up to Toya and pats his back, "Thanks… because I'm afraid of something happening to her…"

Miki pouts, "Oh, come on, I'm not a child!"

Yuu crosses his arms and smirks, "And who knows when you walk when its says not to walk…you did that last time, and you were lucky I pulled you back!"

Miki crosses her arms, "Oh darn it… Fine whatever, come on Fujishima-kun."

Meiko sighs and shakes her head, =damn my activity… I'm afraid what will happen to her… I guess it can't be helped…=

Miki and Toya start walking, and Suzu whispers to Meiko, "I don't like this one bit…"

Meiko sighs, "It can't be helped… we still have all of our activities to do too…"

Suzu pouts, "But don't you think Yuu should just tell Onichan that he's worried."

Meiko glances at Yuu, "Of course he's worried especially how brainless Miki can get, but that's Miki, and not to mention her independence…"

Suzu crosses her arms, "Wonderful…"

~On the streets toward Koishikawa/Matsurra residence…

Toya speaks up after the several minutes of utter silence, "So what were you going to tell me before Kimiko interrupted?"

Miki looks at him surprised but then looks back down at the cement, "Well, uh… um… I just wanted to tell you that I had a boyfriend…"

Toya glances at her but then he also looks back down at the cement, "Yea, I knew that, it's Matsurra right?"

Miki nods as they both continue to walk, "Yea…"

Toya clenches his fist, "So were you trying to make a point?"

Miki suddenly looks up at him as they both stop before crossing the corner, "Um…"

Toya grabs her by the shoulders, "Were you?"

Miki shakes her head, "No!  I wasn't!"

Toya suddenly realizes his position and where they were.  He releases Miki, and suddenly takes off crossing the street.

The light opposite to the corner was changes from red to blue, but one car didn't notice it.  Toya reaches to the other side, but he abruptly turns back around after he hears Miki yell for his name.  A car suddenly collides into Miki……… Toya shouts, "Miki!"

^^Authoress' Note^^

            Ahh!  Don't come kill me!  I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but this is one heck of a long chapter don't you think? Neh?  The thing is review=long chapters!  And I'm sorry for a cliffhanger, but the story is getting boring wasn't it?  Oh wellz laterz… and remember!  More reviews=new chapter and maybe even longer! ^^

^^Dora-chan^^ 


	4. That's Classified Infomation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own _Marmalade Boy_! So don't sue me… he he… Darn sure wish I did… Well, it belongs to Wataru Yoshimizu. Sugoi! Way to go Wataru-san! She is my favorite writer, because this was the first Anime/Manga that I liked. Wataru-san also did recently adorable _Mintna Bokura_, and admirable _Random Walk_, and _Kimi Shika Iranai_. Now's she doing _Ultra Maniac_.  It's so kawaii!  Keep it up Wataru-san! You're doing great! ^^ 

Marmalade Boy- Fanfic by Kyokosakuras/pandabear234 a.k.a. Dora Ng

^^Authoress' Note^^

Hihi!  I'm so sorry that it took me so long to type!  Gomen ne… Forgive me!  I have midterms to prepare for and all this anime to watch… T_T argh…thanks for waiting so enjoy!

If you haven't notice that in my last chapter… I mentioned a couple a characters that were from some other anime!  For example:  Arima Souichiro, and Miyazawa Yukino were from His and her's/ Kare Kano.  To those reviewers… thank you so much, for liking my story!  This chapter is for my reviewers, thank you and Happy New Year!  =P kinda late aren't I?  I got midterms!  Not to mention my Website too!   That I haven't updated or changed anything for a while!  T.T I completely forgotten that it was Meiko's b-day in October!  Ah!  Very late…  Gomen ne Meiko-chan!

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese… ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The light opposite to the corner was changes from red to blue, but one car didn't notice it. Toya reaches to the other side, but he abruptly turns back around after he hears Miki yell for his name. A car suddenly collides into Miki……… Toya shouts, "Miki!"_

Marmalade boy Fanfic by Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

College Days

Chapter 4: That's classified information…  

Di…di…di…

"Doctor Fujishima, her heart beat is steady now."

He nods and pats the brunette's head, "Good, I'm going to go on my break now…"

The nurse nods, "Yea, it's been quite a while you did that…"

He smiles and as he leaves the darkened room, "Nurse, you check the system before you leave too."  The nurse nods.

He walks down the hallway towards his office but is stopped by a shout, "Otou-san!"

Kazuma turns around to face the one who called him, "Ah. Toya."

Toya breathes heavily, "Is she okay?"

Kazuma nods but smiles weakly, "I can't guarantee it…"

Toya closes his eyes, "I see… but what are her injuries?"

Kazuma lifts the clipboard in his right hand, he unclips the top paper and hands it to him, "Read."

Toya's hand trembles as he grasps the paper, his eyes skim through and he looks worse than before, "………"

Kazuma pats his son's back, "It's okay, and you brought her just in time."

Toya nods and hands the paper back to Kazuma.  Kazuma takes it and clips it back to the clipboard, "Her injuries weren't that bad.  She looks quite familiar… who is she?"

Toya clenches his fist and throws it to the wall, "It's Mi-chan…"

Kazuma's eyes widen in surprise, "Mi-chan?!?  Koishikawa Miki?"

Toya nods still with a face of regret, "who would've thought this would happen again…"

After that last line, the main door swings open with a young blond man runs in with several others.  He notices Toya and runs at him taking him by pulling on his collar, "Where's Miki!?!"

Toya closes his eyes, as he doesn't bother trying to ease Yuu's grip. 

Chiyako cries seeing Yuu's anger, "Yuu, let go of the poor guy!"

Jin, Youji, Satoshi, and Kei try to ease his strong grip.  Youji shouts at him, "Yuu!  Calm down!"  Satoshi equals a tone, "Yuu!  It isn't going to change anything!"

He points to the door on the right, "There…"

Yuu releases him throwing him to the wall; he barges through the door of Miki's room.  Meiko closes the door behind him.

Rumi helps Toya up from the floor, "Are you alright?"

Toya looks up at her and smiles weakly, "no problem…"

Kazuma helps him with the other side, "Toya, you really should let me see that shoulder…"

Toya holds his shoulder and shakes his head with disagreement, "Otou-san, it's okay; you don't need to, I'm fine."

Kazuma gives him an are-you-sure look, "Toya, I really don't think you should just ignore that shoulder…"

Toya massages his shoulder with his left hand, "I'm fine."

Kazuma sighs and takes his stethoscope out of his ears, "If that's what you want… but if you feel pain later; come and see me."

Toya nods.  Kazuma turns his gaze to the four parents, "You four come with me, and I'll give you the details of Miki-chan's condition."

They nod and follow Kazuma into a conference room down the hall.  Toya just stands where he was and stares into Miki's hospital door.  He notices Meiko making her way towards him from the door.  She stops in front of him and asks in a stuttering tone, "How did this happen?"

Toya stares blankly at her, "It wasn't my fault…"

Meiko glances back at Miki's door and then back at him, "Is that all you can say for yourself?"

Toya closes his eyes and says nothing.  Everyone was staring at him.  Ginta had anime veins popping from his head.  Kei forms his hand into a fist. Satoshi and Lita stare blankly at each other.  Arimi leans on to Ginta's right shoulder.  Suzu was different… she marches up to Toya and slaps him in the face.  Toya falls and lifts his left hand to the red spot on his left cheek.

Suzu cries at the fallen Toya, "How dare you do this to Miki-chan!"

Meiko gasps, Kei shouts, "Suzu!"

Toya rubs his cheek, but Suzu takes another hit at him.  Satoshi grabs her from her left, while Kei had her right.  They pulled her away from Toya.  Suzu struggles and cries "Let me go!  Let me at him!  Let me at him!"

Satoshi says sternly into her ear, "It's not worth it!"

Kei shouts tugging onto her, "Violence never solves anything even if I want to do it too!"

Meiko helps Toya get back up; he says in his defense, "I said that it wasn't all my fault!"

Arimi says in surprise as she feel's Ginta's shaking, "Ginta?"

Ginta shakes in anger, "Then give me one good reason why I shouldn't finish Sakuma's slap…"

Toya stares at him, "I told you once, and I told you twice; it wasn't all my fault!"

Ginta shouts at him, "Then explain your innocence dammit!"

"Suou… Suzu…"

They all turn to see a broken and tired out Yuu.  Yuu says without any feeling at all directed at Toya, "If it isn't your fault all this time, why won't you finally tell us?"

Toya gulps but nods silently; he walks down the hall to a room across from what the parents entered.  Toya points into the room; they understood what he meant so they followed him.

The room consisted of a large conference table and several chairs.  Toya closes the door after all of them had entered.  He takes the chair at the head of the table with Yuu opposite to him.  He takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry for all of this… Matsurra-san, you put Miki into my responsibility and I let this happen, however, it is not my fault… I didn't lead her into the accident."

Yuu glances at him and then at Meiko, "Go on."

Toya interlocks his fingers, "We were crossing the street, and I was ahead of her because I started to walk a little faster then her.  The light was on the correct signal, but that one car didn't notice… she didn't realize that car was speeding but she kept going after me…  the guy that was driving is now held in the police station since he was drunk driving…"

Yuu crosses his arms, "I see… I want to know her injuries and how bad is the whole thing?"

Toya takes another deep breath, "Well, my father has told me…  she was hit not to badly… her right arm had a slight fracture but we took care of it already, and also a sprained ankle too, but we'll she has some bruises and scrape all around, but other than that, I think she's lucky."

Yuu blinks at him with his widened eyes, "What do you mean lucky?"

Toya closes his eyes and leans forward on his chair, "she was lucky to be alive, if she didn't have a side collide, she would've died having a direct collide…"

Yuu squints his eyes in confusion, "What?!?"

Toya sighs and pauses for a second, "I'm sorry if I wasn't clear, she would've died if she was hit in the middle of the dashboard/bumper."

Everyone stares at him…

~W/ the parents…

"So that's all of her injuries?"

Kazuma nods at Rumi, "Yep, other than that, she's lucky to be alive and breathing."

Rumi sighs, "Thank goodness…"

Jin sighs and shakes his head, "It only seems like that we are a bother to you Kazuma…"

Kazuma smiles and shakes his head in disagreement, "Don't worry about it, she came in when I wasn't all that busy anyway…"

Youji pats his back, "But thanks for taking care of our Miki-chan."

Chiyako smiles as she takes a sip of water from the glass on the table, "It's really great to see you after all these years."

Kazuma grins and clips the paper back onto the clipboard, "Yeah, I agree, and you four seem to be just like you were when we were in high school.  I'm not surprised you guy haven't changed actually."

The four parents stick their tongues out and then they all laugh about it.

Rumi pulls her hair away from her face, "So how's Mariko doing?"

Kazuma looks at her and smiles, "She doing quite great with her job as a interior decorator, and energetic as usual."

Chiyako giggles, "I remember the time she used to draw all these designs in her notes during the class.  Sensei always screamed at her for wasting all of her time."

Then a constant monotonous beep rang from Kazuma's pocket.  Kazuma blinks and stands up reaching his pocket and reads the message, "Sorry, but it seems that I'm need in the emergency room…  I'll keep you guys updated about Miki-chan."

The parents nod and Rumi says, "thank you so much for everything…"

Kazuma shakes his head, "No Problem, Just returning the favor…"

~In conference room #2…

"She's could've died?"

Toya nods at Yuu, "Yes, that's why she's a lucky one."

Yuu rubs his eyes with his left index and thumb, "I see… Thanks for telling me…" He stands up, "Excuse me for a moment…"

Meiko looks at him but says nothing, =he's so pale…oh Miki…=

Yuu slowly opens the door, "You guys go home… it's getting late anyway…"

Ginta stands up abruptly, "Are you crazy? I'm not leaving this hospital until Miki awakes!"

Yuu looks back at him with cold eyes, "Fine, do whatever you want, it your choice…"

He shuts the door behind him with a click.  Ginta shakes from his anger when suddenly; Satoshi stands up, "Suzu, Lita; let's get going…"

Suzu clutches to the seat, "I'm not leaving either!"

Satoshi makes a face of disappointment, "It's late, and I'm sure Miki wants to not worry about her like this."

Kei stands up and places his hand into his pockets, "Suzu, come on, he's right.  We should respect Yuu's order."

Suzu makes an annoyed face but walks after Kei, Lita and Satoshi out.  Arimi pats Ginta, "Ginta? Should we go?"

Ginta calms down a bit and nods, "Well, we got nothing else to do…"

Meiko gets up from her seat, "I guess I'll come with you"

Ginta glances at her and shakes her head, "No."

Meiko blinks, "Oh, I know what you're going to say… don't worry; I'll stay here in case anything happens.  I'll call you guys if something does happen."

Ginta nods and smiles weakly "See ya later."

Meiko waves and makes her graceful smile, "Ja."

After Ginta and Arimi left the room, complete silence fills the atmosphere of the room.  Meiko glances at Toya, "Why do you seem like you know Miki so well?"

Toya looks at her, "What are you talking about?"

Meiko crosses her arms and makes a determined face, "You sound like you known her for years, and why do care for her so much?"

Toya shrugs with a cold face and gets up from the chair, "It doesn't matter to you anyway…"

He walks towards the door, but Meiko guards the way out.  

He gets up and walks towards the door but Meiko stands in his way, "Why are you like this about a ordinary girl that you just met this morning?"

Toya puts his hands into his pockets, "Move out of my way.

Meiko glares at him "Don't make me despise you after only meeting you such a short while ago.  Tell me why."

Toya's face doesn't change but he still looks coldly at her, "That's classified information to me, and move out of my way, or I'll force my way out."

Meiko continues her glare but steps to the side, but as Toya walks out; she says, "Special, ain't she?"

Toya stops for a second then continues thinking, =damn…=

Meiko sticks her head out and watches him walk down the hallway, =something is definitely fishy about him… I'll better check this out… I'm better go check on Miki…=

~Miki's room…

Di…di…di

Yuu stares at her face with the slight light from the window to the waiting room, "Will you ever open your eyes for me?"

He holds her right hand tightly to his cheek. =You got to…=

The door swings open and Kazuma walks in turning on the lights he notices Yuu and smiles at him, "Ah, Yuu-kun."

Yuu smiles weakly at him, "Uh, hi Dr…um"

Kazuma smiles warmly at him, "Fujishima.  It's okay, don't worry about it, you been through a lot…"

Kazuma walks to the left side of Miki's bed and puts the stethoscope into his ears.  Yuu blinks after realizing something, "Fujishima?"

Kazuma nods while he places the metal circle on Miki's chest and moves it around to hear her heartbeat, "Yep, that's my last name."

Yuu asks him as he stands up, "Isn't that the last name of that Toya-guy?"

Kazuma chuckles as he stops and takes the stethoscope out of his ears, "He's my son, why?"

Yuu glances at Miki and sits back down, "Oh, that makes some sense in how he told me about her injuries…"

Kazuma turns around to check on machines, "Yeah, he's studying medicine at Tokyo University; I didn't think that he was going to follow in my footsteps either…"

Yuu holds on to Miki's hand again, "Doctor…"

Kazuma turns back around to check on the IV line connected into Miki's left wrist, "Yes?"

Yuu close his eyes and says shuddering, "Will she wake up?"

Kazuma gives him a little smile, "Don't worry about it, she will, but I don't even know when… I'm sorry."

Yuu shakes his head and opens his eyes again, "Thanks… I just wish that I was there with her when this happened…"

Kazuma walks to his side and pats him on the back, "Don't think about the past… it's getting late, your parents already left and shouldn't you be getting home?"

Yuu shakes his head again, "No, I'm going to stay with Miki."

Kazuma makes his way towards the door, "I see… then I'm going to go now…"

Yuu nods and puts his head down next to Miki's face, "Thanks…"

Kazuma turns off the lights and closes the door behind him.

~Outside of Miki's room…

Kazuma blinks when he sees a girl with long brown wavy hair, "Uh… you are?"

Meiko blinks and then smiles, "May I enter the room? I'm her best friend, and I would like to see how she is doing."

Kazuma squints his eyes at her a bit, Meiko looks at him strangely, "Something on my face?"

Kazuma realizes that he was staring at her but he says, "Meiko-chan?"

Meiko blinks surprised, "Hm?  Do I know you?"

Kazuma puts his hand to guide her to the side, "Can I talk to you?

Meiko shrugs and nods, "Uh, I guess?"

They move to a corner and Kazuma suddenly hugs Meiko.  Meiko makes a surprised face and asks, "Uh… why are you hugging me?"

Kazuma lets her go and says, "You grown so much, and you don't remember me do you?"

Meiko shakes her head, "Uh, no…"

Kazuma falls to the ground anime-style, he gets back up and scratches his head, "I'm your uncle"

Meiko squints her eyes and then her eyes widen, "You're Uncle Kazuma?  From my mother's side?"

Kazuma smiles and nods, "I see you finally figured it out."

Meiko hugs him tightly now; "I haven't seen you since I was 6!  What happened to you and Auntie Mariko?"

Kazuma pats her head smiling, "She's doing great, we moved to America and now we came back to start my doctor career after finishing everything there."

Meiko lets him go, "But how come you never visited?"

Kazuma looks sadly at her, "Let's just say your mother was really stubborn and still despised me for a reason even I don't understand why she still this way…"

Meiko nods glancing at Miki's door but suddenly looks back up at him, "If your Dr. Fujishima, then Fujishima Toya is…"

Kazuma grins at her as he finishes her sentence for her, "your cousin."

Meiko's mouth opens surprised, "He's Toya-kun!?!"

Kazuma chuckles at her, "You didn't remember him did you?"

Meiko closes her eyes and shakes her head, "Nope…and I know he looked so familiar too…"

Kazuma notices Toya come out of the elevator, "Toya!"

Toya glances at the one who called him but gulps seeing Meiko; he walks over to them anyway, "What's up Otou-san?"

Kazuma smiles and makes a hand gesture towards Meiko, "Meet your little cousin Meiko."

Toya's eyes widen and he steps back away from Meiko, "What?"

Kazuma shakes his head sarcastically, "You don't remember her either?"

Toya shakes his head, "Of course not!"

Kazuma takes Meiko's long hair and folds it up from the back, Meiko cries, "Hey!"

Toya takes another look at her and then realizes, "Ah! Mei-chan!"

Kazuma chuckles and lets go of Meiko's hair, "I see that it takes you two a while to realize things…"

Toya gives him an I'm-going-to-hurt-you look, "Otou-san… I was 7 when I last saw her!  What am I now?"

Kazuma smiles but when suddenly he hears a sound…

*Beep… beep… beep…

Kazuma makes an annoyed looks and reaches into his pocket taking out his beeper, "It seems that I'm needed, so I'll see you two later."

Meiko and Toya nod and wave as he runs down the hall.

Meiko glance at Miki's door, "I'm going in to check on Miki…"

Toya nods and move out of her way "Go ahead."

Meiko opens the door and goes in to find Yuu sleeping peacefully next Miki.  She smiles as she spots a blanket on the edge of the bed.  Toya watches her as she takes the blanket to cover Yuu.  She puts her finger on her lips making a sign not to make sound.  Toya moves his lips saying "Duh." but not a noise coming out of his mouth.  She tiptoes out of the room and slowly closes the door. 

Toya crosses his arms, "How long have those two been dating?"

Meiko looks at him, "Why would you want to know that?"

Toya says in a calm voice, "I just want to know…"

Meiko sighs and starts walking toward the elevator, "It's classified information."

Toya's jaw drops, "Hey!  That's my line!"

Meiko sticks her tongue out at him, "Live with it!"

Toya glares at her, "This argument sounds familiar."

Meiko giggles and nods, "Yep, just like when we were younger."

Toya chuckles, "Ah… the good old days."

Meiko presses the down button; Toya asks, "You're going home now right?"

Meiko nods, "Yep, since it's getting late…"

The elevator door spilt open, after Meiko walks in; Toya trails in after her, "I'll walk you home."

Meiko smiles and presses the 1st floor button, "Thanks, Cuz."

~On the way home…

Toya sticks his hands into his pockets, "Ya noe, it's interesting how we ended up meeting again."

Meiko nods and she yawns, "Yeah, it interesting; it turns out that we're actually going to the same college."

Toya glances at her and asks, "So how's your parents?"

Meiko has a little gasp and stops in her tracks, "I don't know."

Toya stops and turns to face her, "What do you mean?"

Meiko looks up at him, "I don't live with them."

Toya's eyes widen, "Huh?  What do you mean?"

Meiko raises her left hand and points to the ring on her fourth finger from the thumb.

Toya's jaw drops as he pulls her hand to about 6 inches away from his face, "That's real?  You're married?"

Meiko turn pinkish and nods, "Yeah, I live with my husband, my parents denounced me."

Toya lets go of her hand and sticks his hand back into his pockets, "oh, sorry to bring that up…it's like I didn't know…"

Meiko smiles and stares at the ring, "I feel set free…"

Toya smiles and her and they start to walk again, "What happened to the festival?"

Meiko puts her finger to her lips and thinks, "Arimi had her fashion show, and I did my poetry and literature meet…"

Toya nods and rubs his eyes as he yawns; "Oh… since you're married now, what are your plans for your future?"

Meiko glances up at the clear sky and answers, "I'm planning to become a full-time novelist, and I've had a couple out of already… Have you heard of Mettaigyo?"

Toya makes a funny face and his eyes widen, "Yea, it was a cute.  The author was Akizuki Mei-…" He looks at her, "You?"

Meiko giggles and smiles at him, "Yep, it was me."

Toya's jaw drop for the third time, "I got to stop doing this… you just have more and more surprises that I don't know of…"

Meiko smiles and sticks her tongue out, "I'm just full of surprises.  Anyways, we're here."  She points to the apartment building that they were in front of, "Thanks for walking me home."

Toya shrugs and smiles at her, "No prob, you're my cuz; so I should do it.  It's great seeing ya again."

Meiko nods and waves as she walks in, "Ja."

Toya waves back, "Ja."

Meiko walks into the elevator and presses the '4' button. =What a day it has been…I'm so tired… I better get something to eat=

She walks out and heads towards her apartment door.  She then reaches into her purse to take out her key.  But when she realizes the door wasn't locked, she opens it and walks into the living room.

"Welcome home Meiko."

Meiko's face brightens up and smiles at Namura.  She runs to him and hugs him tightly, "You came home earlier than I expected!"

Namura hugs her back, "Yea, I got on the first train home when I heard what happened to Koishikawa from her mother."

Meiko looks up at him, "You did?"

Namura nods and lets her go, "I'm sorry, was there any change when you left the hospital?"

Meiko shakes her head and takes off her jacket, "No."  
Namura takes her jacket and hangs it onto a hanger in the closet, "I see… How's Yuu-kun doing with this?"

Meiko shakes her head again with a more depressed look, "He's shaken up quite a bit… I left him there and he was sleeping next to Miki.  He said that he wasn't going to leave until she woke up…"

Namura asks while he starts towards the kitchen, "and when is that?"

Meiko follows him, "Even the doctor can get a exact time…"

Namura sighs and opens the refrigerator, "Oh… that really sucks then, you hungry?  It might make you feel better about the situation."

Meiko happily nods, "Yea, I haven't gotten anything into my stomach since lunch with Miki…"

Namura takes a plate of salad covered with saran wrap out of the refrigerator, "Here's a plate of salad that I prepared for you earlier."

Meiko smiles, "Thanks."  She takes the fork from Namura and takes her first bite.  Then she suddenly remembers, "Oh yea, I saw my uncle and my cousin today."

Namura blinks curiously as he takes a cup of green tea for her, "Your uncle and cousin?"

Meiko nods and takes the tea, "Yea, I haven't seen them for over 15 years."

Namura takes a sit at the opposite side, "Wow, 15 years?  You never mentioned your other family members to me before."

Meiko puts down the tea, "Well, it turns out that my uncle was Miki's doctor and a he's also an old friend of Miki's parents too."

Namura takes a sip from his cup of green tea, "What a coincidence…"

Meiko shrugs and puts a grape tomato into her mouth, "Hm mm."

Namura puts down his tea, "But why so long that you haven't seen your uncle and cousin?"

Meiko puts down her fork and picks up a napkin to wipe her mouth from the ranch dressing, "My mother completely despises him."

Namura's eyes widen, "What?  Why?"

Meiko shrugs and drinks from the tea cup, "You know my mother well don't you?  She just likes to keep to herself when it comes from family members.  The last time I saw my uncle was the family reunion.  My mother hated that, but my grandmother insisted on us going that one time…"

Namura nods, "I understand your feelings, and I still believe you mother will change somehow."  

Meiko rest her chin on her left hand with her elbow on the table, "I actually wonder that… Someday, Somehow, Somewhere, Sometime, Neh?"

^^Authoress' Note^^

So did ya all like that?  The more reviews, the longer!  I certainly hope that you all enjoyed it, because there's more where that came from!  ^^ *Sticks her finger up like a peace sign* Here's the cheer:  More reviews=more chapters and maybe even longer remember?  But there's also the problem with me and my SAT's and midterms that are ending tomorrow! ^^ And also not to mention my anime frenzy…Ahhh!  G2G!  Remember the drill!  ^^ Ja nae!


	5. I Want to see your Smiling Face

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own _Marmalade Boy_! So don't sue me… he he… Darn sure wish I did… Well, it belongs to Wataru Yoshimizu. Sugoi! Way to go Wataru-sama! She is my favorite writer, because this was the first Anime/Manga that I liked. Wataru-sensei also did recently adorable _Mintna Bokura_, and admirable _Random Walk_, and _Kimi Shika Iranai_. Now's she doing _Ultra Maniac_ that's running in Ribon.  It's so kawaii!  Keep it up Wataru-sensei! You're doing great! ^^ 

Marmalade Boy- Fanfic by Kyokosakuras/pandabear234 a.k.a. Dora Ng

^^Authoress' Note^^

I'm sorry if the last chapter has disappointed many of you… I just want to make this story wacky… I thought if Wataru can do it, I could do it!  I certainly hope that this is what you want…  Anyways… Miki-chan has been unconscious for an entire chapter… so what are you expecting this chapter?  Hm?  Who knows?  It could be quite a surprise for you nice people!!  It's Spring Break!!! You people deserve something! Ja ^.~

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese… ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Namura nods, "I understand your feelings, and I still believe you mother will change somehow."  _

_Meiko rest her chin on her left hand with her elbow on the table, "I actually wonder that… Someday, Somehow, Somewhere, Sometime, Neh?"_

Marmalade boy Fanfic by Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

College Days

Chapter 5: I want to see your smiling face…

Yuu stirs as he rubs his eyes from the sunlight shining from the window.  He sits up on the chair and stretches his arms, =it's morning, eh…= He then looks at Miki, and places his hand on her cheek.  =It's warm… when will open your eyes? = He glances around in the room and sighs, =this is like the position we were in high school… she fainted from walking into a telephone pole during the school marathon…=

As Yuu daydreams about his memories that had Miki in it, the door opens… 

He turns around and is surprised to see who it was, "Michael?"

The blond smiles as he steps into the room with a paper bag, "Hey Yuu… I brought some things from your parents…I'll put them here…" he places the bag next to door and walks closer to the bed, "You been here since last night?"

Yuu nods, "When did you get here?  I don't remember calling you…"

Michael smirks at him, "you didn't… I called you guys to see what's up… Rumi-mama told me what happened, and I got on the first flight that was available… my brother, Doris, Anju, Jinny, and Bill are also here."

Yuu looks at him with widened eyes, "Everyone's here?"

Michael nods, "Yep, we are all worried and wanted to see if you were okay…"

Yuu sighs and clutches Miki's hand, "I'm not okay… Why couldn't I be there for her?"

Michael pats his back, "Yuu… it's going to be alright…"

~Meiko's apartment…

*Ring Ring…

Meiko puts her the phone next to her, "Moshi Moshi… Shinichi residence…"

*Meiko?

Meiko blinks and realizes who was on the other side, "Ginta?"

*Yea, it's me… you left the hospital?

Meiko answers, "Yea, there was really no point staying there since Yuu was going be there, not the mention the fact that the doctor is really my uncle…"

*Uncle?  Huh?

Meiko giggles, "It's just a crazy coincidence…  and I'm actually related to Toya…"

*WHAT ABOUT THAT DUDE?

Meiko blinks at the sudden outburst from Ginta, "He's really my cousin… and we played together when we were younger…  they just moved back from America…"

*Wait… you're talking about the dude that Sakuma slapped right?

Meiko cracks up again laughing, "Ginta… calm down… yea it's him, but you really shouldn't be so rude…"  
*But… I'm just really worked up about this…

Meiko smiles, "Ginta, don't' worry about it… I'm sure Miki will wake up soon…"

Ginta sighs on the other end, *Yea… I believe that she wills…  well I got to go now…  Are you going to see Miki later today?

Meiko answers him, "Yeah… got to check up on her… you?"

*Can't… I got to work, but I'll try to get there, so maybe I'll see ya there… call me if anything happens though. You got my cell number…

Meiko nods, "Yep… later then."

*Ja…

She puts the phone back down into the receiver and sighs, =damn…= She glances at the clock, =it's 10… I better go see Miki…and maybe I should go buy some food for Yuu= Meiko goes out of the bedroom, through the living room, pass the kitchen, and finally reaching the closet.  She opens it and grabs her thin windbreaker and heads towards the door, "Namura!  I'm leaving!  I'll be back later…"

~Hospital…

*Knock knock*

Yuu and Michael glance at the door; Yuu answers, "Come in…"

The door opens slowly to reveal a female with short and purplish hair.  

Yuu's eyes widen, "An!"

Anju smiles and nods as she steps in, "Hey Yuu, how's Miki-san?"

Yuu shakes his head and turns his head back towards Miki, "Nothing yet… no response from her, and I'm going to be here when she wakes up…"

Anju walks to the feet of the bed, "I see…" 

Michael stares at the monitor showing the heartbeat and resting pulse… Anju abruptly asks, "Yuu, Michael-san… would you give me a minute alone with Miki-san?"

Yuu looks at her weakly and then nods after a couple of seconds or so, "Alright then… I need to get something to eat anyways…"

Michael nods, "Sure… I need something to eat too…"

Yuu gets up from the chair and goes out with Michael following behind him, Anju takes Yuu's seat and she smiles sweetly at Miki, "Miki-san… I'm here for you…"

She holds Miki's right hand with both of hers, "You were so nice to me, and now I'm here to return the favor… I thank you so much for not being so selfish during the time I was still in love with Yuu… I gave up because your love for him and his love for you was so strong, and you two are still together right now…"

Her eyes start to well up with tears, "Miki-san… you have got to fight and wake up, you have to see Yuu again, and I just have to play the violin for you… you deserve it so much…"  

Anju glances at the monitor as sees the line going up and down with the beeping noise and a tear lies down her left cheek, "I believe that Yuu deserves to see your smile…"

She pauses and starts to cry more as the couple of minutes pass by…

The door opens now, and Anju brushes her tear away, "Who's there?"

Yuu answers her, "It's just me… did anything happen when I was gone?"

Anju sniffs as she pulls a tissue out of the box next to the bed, "No, she didn't respond to anything… Yuu…"

Yuu looks down and Anju gets up from the chair, "Here, sit back here.  I need to leave anyway."

Yuu nods and sits down staring at Miki, "You can stay longer if you want…"

Anju shakes her head with a smile, "No… it's okay, where's Michael?"

Yuu answers with a voice sounding tired, "He's outside…"

Anju sighs as she picks up her purse from the floor, "Okay, I'm gonna go." She puts her hand on Yuu's back, "All I got to say is that don't worry cause Miracles Happen…"  

Yuu's eyes suddenly widen after what she said, "Anju…"

Anju stops in her trail for the door,  "Hm?"

Yuu holds Miki's hand to his lips, "Thanks… you're a great friend."

Anju smiles and opens the door, "No problem… Ja…"

~Outside the room…

Michael waves when he sees Anju come over towards him, "Let's go hm?"

Anju nods, "Did you see how broken up he is?"

Michael nods agreeing with her, "Damn… I wonder what they charged the drunk driver… he deserves to get a good beating…"

Anju gives him a you're-kidding look, "For crying out loud… you know that violence never solves anything…"

Michael shrugs, "Yea, I know but look what he has done to these two? It's like hell over again, but not involving mental pain… it's physical pain for Miki…"

Anju sighs as she presses the elevator's down button, "Michael…"

The door slides open and they stop staring at Meiko.  Michael cries happily, "Meiko-chan!" He jumps onto her giving a hug, Meiko blinks, "Michael?  Not here in the elevator!  Let me get out first!"  He lets her go and she steps out of the elevator.  

Meiko sighs, "Michael… Anju-san, when did you get here?"

Michael lowers his happiness gauge, "I just got here awhile ago… Rumi-mama called me, so my friends and I hopped on the first plane out of there…"

Anju answers her, "I came on the plane with him, and I'm just here to see Miki-san and Yuu…"

Meiko nods, "I see…"

Michael asks her abruptly, "What are you doing here?"

Meiko blinks pointing at herself, "Me?"

He nods, so she sighs, "What do you think I'm doing here?  I'm here to check on Miki of course…"

Anju sighs, "Michael, that was such a dumb question to ask… anyways, we should be going…"

Michael nods, "Yea… see ya later Meiko-chan!"

They walk into elevator waving goodbye to Meiko…  Meiko shakes her head, =Michael is still a kid… and Anju-san seems to be so healthy since the last time I saw her…=

She walks into Miki's room, and sees Yuu still tied to her, "Yuu… have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Yuu turns around and smiles weakly, "Yeah, I did… Anju stayed here while I went to get something…"

Meiko puts down a plastic bag labeled Kappa-chan's Fast Food, "I see… but if you get hungry again; there's some food that I picked up for you." 

Yuu smiles at her, "Thanks… I'm not planning to leave anytime soon since Anju asked to be alone with her…

Meiko sits down on the chair at the foot of the bed, "I believe that she will wake up soon… Matsurra-kun, just keep your hopes up!  This is not the end of your love!"

Yuu slides his hand through his blonde hair, "I know… thanks Akizuki."

*knock knock*

They both stare at the door, and Meiko answers, "Yea… come in."

The door creeps open to reveal a blue-haired young man. Meiko says surprised, "Toya?"

Toya blinks as he steps in, "Mei-chan?"

Meiko nods, "What are you doing here?"

Toya closes the door behind him, "I'm just here checking up on her…" he points at Miki, "I'm on duty…"

Meiko looks strangely at him as she questions, "Duty?"

Toya nods as he holds up his badge, "See?"

Meiko's eyes widen more than before and holds the badge closer to see, "you work here?"

Toya nods again to answer her question, "Yea… guess I forgot to tell you… since my dad works here, I'm here part-time…"

Meiko lets go of the badge; "I see… just so many surprises nowadays…"

Toya smiles as he moves towards Miki when suddenly he started to feel nervous… He glanced at Yuu, who was staring at Miki, =he's still here?  Damn…he really does love her that much? =

Toya suddenly stops in his tracks and turns back around, "You know what?  I'm just going to go to see my father…"

Meiko looks at him strangely, then at Yuu, and then back again… =he must be getting nervous with Yuu here… I better do something about it…= She gets up from her seat, "Toya, wait for me.  I'm coming with you because I got something to tell him…= 

The door is closed slowly behind her, after a little while… unexpectedly the beeping sound turns into monotonous tone.  Yuu stares at the monitor, when suddenly two nurses rushes in, "Code Red!"  They hurry to Miki's bed and start the rescuing procedures…  Yuu continues to stare at them, =Miki!=

^^Authoress' Note^^

I know it's so much shorter than before… but I thought that you guys deserved something out of my spring break… my ideas are flowing, and expect a new fanfic… expect chapter 6 to be coming around… uh… I'm not sure… if there are more reviews, then there will be a earlier and longer chapter 6… ^^ ja… 

^^Kyoko-chan^^


	6. Miracles Happen

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own _Marmalade Boy_! So don't sue me… he he… Darn sure wish I did… Well, it belongs to Wataru Yoshimizu. Sugoi! Way to go Wataru-sama! She is my favorite writer, because this was the first Anime/Manga that I liked. Her first manga was _Handsome Girl_.  Wataru-sensei also did recently adorable _Mintna Bokura_, admirable _Random Walk_, and _Kimi Shika Iranai_. Now's she doing _Ultra Maniac_ that's running in Ribon.  It's so kawaii!  Keep it up Wataru-sensei! You're doing great! ^^ 

Marmalade Boy- Fanfic by Kyokosakuras a.k.a. Dora Ng/Fujimiya Kyoko

^^Authoress' Note^^

Hihi!  It's Kyoko-chan!!! She luvs this story and is enjoying all of reviews that she gets from you nice people!  Thank you people so much with the support!  It's helping me continue the chapters and it's great motivation!  Well… based on our chapter title, I'm sure you see that something good is going to happen!  It's time for the conclusion!  Then again… should I just be a meanie and screw up everything again?  -.-;  HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!  ^^; Not to mention the fact that I came back from Japan, and I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update cause I'm so bz… I got to get ready for college!!! All these college applications, and SATs again… yea.. Yea… didn't do too good cause Japan was coming up… I'm so sorry!  ^^;

Okay… I just noticed something a little while ago… cause I was watchin' Marmalade Boy (anime) over again, cause I luv it…  I forgot that Rumi and Chiyako were pregnant at the end of the series!!!  ARGH!!! WHICH MEANS that Miki and Yuu both have little brothers or sisters!!! And since I forgot about that, I'm now going crazy!!! I'm not going to go back to the older chapters and fix everything, so I'm just gonna add them in!  Yuu has a little brother, and Miki has a little sister… I just wanna make everything even… and I'm sorry, I'm runnin' low on ideas… this chapter is really mushy… man, this is a lot of notes…laterz… 

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese… ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door is closed slowly behind her, after a little while… unexpectedly the beeping sound turns into monotonous tone.  Yuu stares at the monitor, when suddenly two nurses rushes in, "Code Red!"  They hurry to Miki's bed and start the rescuing procedures…  Yuu continues to stare at them, =Miki!=

Marmalade boy Fanfic by Kyokosakuras

College Days

Chapter 6: Miracles Happen…

"Toya, I really didn't know that you are able to work here on part-time…"

Toya looks at Meiko, "Mei, it's okay since my father works here.  He has the entire floor to himself, so I decided to work with him."

Meiko glances around the office, "I see that it comes with your own office…"

Toya nods as he sits in his big comfy chair, "Yep, but as a part-time doctor. It isn't easy… I'm going to college because my dad wants me to… other than that I'm a secure in having a position as a doctor…"

Meiko blinks at him, "Really?  You already have a license?"

Toya nods smiling, "Uh huh… they call me the genius…"

Suddenly a nurse opens his door, "Fujishima-sensei, your father is in the middle of a operation and there's a Code Red in room 406!"

Toya stands up abruptly, "406?!?"

Meiko gets up too and stares at him, "That's Miki's room!"

Toya rushes out of the office, "Nurse, I have this one!"

Meiko follows him, =Miki!  Hold on! =

~Room 406…

*Bbbeeeeeeeppp*

The monotonous beep continues to go on… Yuu is being held back by two male nurses; "Matsurra-san!  Please just let them do the procedures!"

Yuu continues to struggle as he cries, "MIKI!!!  DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Toya runs in with Meiko following behind him, "MIKI!"

Toya runs to Miki's side and checks up on the machines, "How long have you been doing the procedures?"

The nurse with the air pump covering Miki's mouth answers, "2 minutes."

Toya nods as he puts the stethoscope into his ears, "Okay, let's get this girl back."

Yuu falls to his knees, "Miki…" Meiko rushes to his side, "Matsurra-kun, this doesn't mean that you should give up!  We, too, have to fight for her!"  The male nurses leave him and go to help Toya and the 2 other nurses…

Yuu looks up to the brunette, "Akizuki!  What am I going to do if I lose her?"

Meiko bites her lower lip and then slaps him, "Matsurra-kun!  This is not helping!  You… I mean we aren't going to lose her!"

Yuu stands up and stares at her with his hand on his left cheek, he shakes his head and takes a deep breath, "You're right… I'm sorry Akizuki… Let's fight with her…"

Meiko nods as she smiles weakly at him, "Good, I'm going to go make a call…"

Yuu nods as he stares at Miki and the crowd of people around her, "Go ahead…"

Meiko steps out of the room and digs into her purse for her cell, she pushes numbers, =Come on… please answer…=

*Moshi Moshi?  

Meiko cries into the phone, "Ginta!  Get everyone over here fast!!! Miki's dying…

*Meiko?  What are you talking about?  Miki can't be dying!

Meiko's hand shakes crazily, "Please come over here fast!"

*Got ya… See you later! 

They both hang up and Meiko rushes back into the room.  She sees Yuu sitting down on the chair farthest from the bed and crowd, "Matsurra-kun, she hasn't gained consciousness?"

Yuu shakes his head, "Damn it… can't they do a better job?"

Meiko sits in the chair next to his, "Matsurra-kun… I called Ginta and he is calling everyone… they're coming…"

Yuu glances at her, "I see…"

Meiko smiles weakly at him, "Just keep your hopes up… Miracles can happen…"

Yuu nods as he looks back at Miki…

His eyes widen as he sees Toya shake his head while taking the stethoscope out of his ears and tells the nurse next to him while looking at his watch, "I'm declaring the death of Koishikawa Miki at-"

Yuu runs up to him and grabs his collar, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Toya nods sadly and closes his eyes, "I'm sorry… she gave up…"

Yuu lets me go and hugs Miki, "MIKI!  DON'T LEAVE ME!!!  WE STILL HAVEN'T ACCOMPLISHED OUR DREAM YET! DON'T YOU GIVE UP ON ME!!!"

Meiko stands there staring at him when she notices a group of people staring into the room outside, "Ginta!" =and Arimi, Suzu, Kei-kun, Lita-san, Miwa-san, Michael, Anju-san, Jinny-san, Brian-san, Bill-san, Doris-san… her parents too…= they got their pretty fast didn't they? Gomen!!! But I'm just building the tension…

Yuu continues as he grabs her hand and kisses her forehead, "I love you so much…"

Toya signals to his nurses, "Guys, clear out and give him some time alone with her…"

The nurses nods and step out of the room.  Meiko looks at Toya, "Your turn…"

Toya nods, "You first…I'm sorry…" Meiko steps out and as Toya closes the door, he hears the monotonous beeping stop returning to its' normal beat…  Yuu looks up at the monitor, "Miki?" He holds her hand when suddenly he feels his hand being squeezed lightly, "Miki!"

Toya gasps as he calls his nurses back, "Guys!  Get back in here!"  

The nurses rush back in surprised to see the monitor on a normal beat.  They continue to her bed and check the monitor.  Toya puts the stethoscope back into his ears and onto Miki chest to see for a heartbeat, "This is impossible!"

One of the male nurses says to him, "Fujishima-sensei… she's back…"

Toya takes a flashlight out of his pocket and looks into Miki's left eye and stops when he feels her shaking her head, "Oh my God…" He then puts away the flashlight, and checks her pulse on her left wrist, "This is impossible…"

Meiko taps his shoulder, "She's alive?"

Toya sighs with relief and smiles at her, "Yep… it's a miracle… and it's just not possible, but-"

"It's one of those special surprises that you would get when you are a doctor…"

Toya turns around, "Tou-san… surprises?"

Kazuma nods with his smile, "The joy of being a doctor…"

Toya smiles and nods as he glances at Yuu and Miki, =aren't they cutesy…=

Kazuma waves his hand making it a signal for everyone to get out of the room, "Come on guys… let's let Yuu-kun have some time alone with Miki-chan."

Everyone leaves the room and leaving Yuu and Miki.  Kazuma steps out and smiles at Rumi, Chiyako, Youji, and Jin.  He walks up to them, "I'm sorry that I wasn't available to your daughter…"

Rumi smiles, "It's okay, but thanks to Toya-kun; she's alive…"

Kazuma nods and glances at the door, "He's surprised that she is even alive… it wasn't impossible, but I believe my son is very capable of doing it since I was in the middle of a operation…"

Youji nods and pats him on the back, "I see, Yuu is shaken so much when that happened though…"

Chiyako sighs and shakes her head; "He's head over heels in love with Miki-chan!  Of course he would be…" she looks at Jin, "wouldn't you for me?"

Jin smiles and hugs her from behind, "Of course I would…"

They break out laughing… and the teens stare at them strangely…

Toya sighs and shakes his head from the laughing, "they're at it again…"

Meiko gives a tired looks to the parents, "Yep…"

Ginta walks over to Toya and sticks hand out in front of him, "Thanks for helping Miki back there, you were pretty brave…"

Toya nods and shakes his hand; "I tried my best, since I'm training in the medical section."

Ginta scratches his head, "You might not be such a bad guy after all…"

Toya smiles and they stop shaking hands and Meiko taps Ginta, "Anyways, Ginta, how did you get everyone here so fast?  I thought they were at Miki's house…"

Ginta smiles, "Well, it was really Kei and Suzu's idea, but we as in everyone here besides you and Matsurra were actually in the cafeteria and preparing a ramen get well Miki party…"

Toya and Meiko stare at him strangely, Meiko's eyes widen a bit more, "Ramen-get-well-Miki party and you didn't tell me?"

Ginta shrugs, "Sorry, but we were still in the midst of bringing in the ramen, and it was really good that the cafeteria is empty at this time of the night… ^^;"

Toya sighs and makes the you-have-got-to-be-kidding look, Meiko just continues, "Man, you guys really come up with the strangest ideas…"

Michael jumps on Meiko from behind, "Meiko-chan!  Want Ramen?"

Meiko pats him, "No, it's okay; but would you please stop jumping on me?"

Michael laughs and then notices Toya, "Yo, so who's this?"

Meiko blinks, "Oh, this is my cousin Toya who was helping Miki not to long ago."

Michael holds out his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Michael Grant from America."

Toya shakes hands with him, "Same here, Toya Fujishima here…"

Michael blinks at him, "You speak English?"

Toya and Michael stop shaking, and Toya continues in English while Ginta just looks at them back and forth in confusion…  "Yes, I lived in the states for quite a while and came back here not too long ago…"

Michael nods, "I see, wow, you're English is pretty good."

Toya smiles, "Thanks, but how do you know Meiko and Miki?"

Michael makes his crazy usual smile, "Well, I'm from the tri-state area and that's where Yuu went to study abroad before his senior year in high school…and I came here as a exchange student for a year…" however… =why did this guy just say Miki's name as if he was close…=

Toya nods understanding as he absorbs the information, "That's really cool", he looks at his watch and then turns to Meiko, "sorry, but I really need to get going cause I'm still on duty… cuz, I'll see ya later…"

Meiko nods, "Later Toya…"

^^Authoress' Note^^

This is where I remembered Miki and Yuu have other siblings…

Toya heads back down the hall towards his office and then Meiko notices Namura step out of the elevator with two kids, "Anata!"  Anata is used for husbands

Namura smiles and leads the two kids towards her, "Hey Meiko…"

Meiko blinks and looks at him strangely, "You picked them up from school?"

Namura nods, "Yep, Youji called me since they were busy with something, and you were already gone so I decided to take off for the day and had a little fun with them before I brought them here."

Meiko smiles and kneels down in front of the little brunette with a ponytail tied back with a pink ribbon, "Hey Miyu-chan, how was school?"

Miyu looks up at Meiko with her brown eyes, "It was wonderful Onee-chan."

Meiko then turns to the boy and smiles again, "and you, Yuki?"

Yuki shrugs as his blond hair sways around, "It was alright I guess…"

Meiko smiles and stands back up, "You two wanna see your older brother and sister?"

Suddenly the kids' eyes bright up and Meiko takes their hands and leads them towards Miki's room… Namura notices the four crazy parents step out of the elevator, "Youji!"

They step out and Youji shakes his hand, "Thanks for picking our kids on such short notice!"

Namura smiles and shakes his head, "No Problem, just wanted to help." 

~Miki's hospital room…

"Yuu…"

Yuu smiles as he holds Miki's hand, "Hm?"

Miki opens her eyes and smiles, "I'm sorry…"

Yuu shakes his head, "For what?"

Miki holds Yuu's hand tighter, "I didn't mean to cause you pain and to worry…"

Yuu smiles and shakes his head once more, "It's okay", he lifts his right hand to her left cheek, "I'm just happy that you are awake and looking at me with you smile…"

Miki's eyes well up with water, "I heard your voice; I remembered our dream… I'm sorry that I almost gave up, but I was able to find the strength from you… thank you…"

Yuu nods and hugs her; "No… thank you for coming back to me… after 2 days of watching you silent in a bed…"

Miki hugs him back, "I'm sorry…"

Yuu shakes his head and hugs her tighter, "Don't be sorry, after what we both have been through… it's okay…"

*Knock knock

Yuu lets Miki go but continues hold her hand, "Come in…"

The door slowly creeps open and Meiko steps in following the two children.  Miyu runs to Miki's arms and cries, "Oneechan!"  Yuki walks slowly to Yuu's side, "Hey…" Yuu smiles and give him a pat on the back, "Been a while shorty…"

Miki smiles and hugs her, "Miyu, what are you doing here?"

Miyu looks up, "You and Yuu-onichan didn't come home last night!  I wanted to play with you!"

Miki sighs softly and pats her head, "I'm sorry, let's just say that I got in a little accident; I promise to play with the next time I get back home… okay?"

Miyu nods, "Uh-huh…"

Yuki pulls on Yuu's shirt, "Oni-chan… I'm hungry…"

Yuu chuckles and glances at Miyu, "How about you?"

Miyu gives a slight nod, "Yea… a little bit…"

Yuu looks at Miki, she smiles, "Yuu, just take them out for a little food…"

Yuu sighs, "Okay then, you want anything?"

Miki makes an of-course look, "Please, this hospital food is making me feel already worse."

Yuu smiles and opens the door while tugging Miyu and Yuki, "Got it… later."

Miki nods and notices Meiko right outside smiling at her, "Meiko!"

Meiko saunters in slowly, "So, are you feeling any better?"

Miki's head goes up and down, "Heck yea, I'm wanna get out of this bed!"

Meiko hugs her tightly, "Yea, but you're not ready to!  You got to the energy, and I'm so happy that you're fine."

Miki hugs her back, "I know, thanks for being here for me… I just can't understand what happened… did that drunk driver dude get into jail or something?"

Meiko lets her go and sits in the chair, "Yea, the dude got penalized with a large fine, and he's paying for your hospital bills cause he's feelin' guilty."

Miki's eyes start to wear up with tears, "I'm sorry… it's my fault for causing so many people this much pain…"

Meiko holds her hand and shakes her head, "Don't blame yourself, it was accident…"

*Knock knock

Miki answers, "Yes."

The door opens to reveal several smiling faces; Miki smiles as the rubs her eyes.  Ginta sighs, "Miki, why are you crying?"

Arimi sniffs with her handkerchief, "Yea!  It's us cause we're so happy that you're fine!"  She hurries and hugs her.

^^Authoress' Note^^

It's not the end cause I got more!!!  All right… this is seriously getting way to mushy, and not to mention the fact that I'm bored with it… yea yea… Miki gets to hug everyone… there's gonna be a lot of nodding alright?  Anyways…and then they are interrupted…

The door swings open and in comes Toya in his white coat and a clipboard, "Sorry, but guys you seriously have to leave…" he looks up and blinks when he sees a crowd around Miki's bed, "HEY! ONLY TWO AT A TIME!"

Miki giggles, "Sorry."

Toya waves his hand towards the door, "Come on, come on, I need to do some more tests."

Meiko makes her move towards the door but Toya stops her, "No, you stay… I need to talk with you two alone…" 

Meiko and Miki glance at each other and both shrug as Meiko takes her seat again on the left of Miki's bed…

Toya closes the door, "It would seem that it's been quite a while since we've been together like this…"

Miki blinks and looks at him strangely, Meiko's eyes widen, "Toya?"

Miki looks at her Meiko, "Meiko?  You know Fujishima-kun?"

Meiko nods and smiles, "Toya here, is my cousin" she looks at him, "I think that he has something to tell you."

Miki turns her eyes to Toya, "Fujishima-kun?"

Toya shakes his head and takes the seat on the right side of her bed, "I think you can stop calling me that, Mi-chan."

Miki's eyes widen, Toya brushes his bangs out of his eyes, "You remember being called that?"

Miki starts to nod, "You're To-kun aren't you?"

Toya nods, "Yea, you and I are childhood friends, but it really seems to long ago…"

Miki sighs as her long hair sways over her shoulders, "Yea, it does; you were like a brother to me, until you left for um…"

Toya smiles as he puts the clipboard on the table, "America, my father moved all of us to the U.S. cause he got a really good opening in this really special hospital in New York."

Miki glances at Meiko, "So, Toya…" she suddenly stops and looks at Toya, "can I call you that?"

Toya nods, "Yea, I'll call you Miki, since we really don't have to be so formal…"

Miki nods smiling and twirls her finger in her hair, "Okay then, so Meiko, you are actually related to Toya."

Meiko nods folding her hands together, "Yep, and isn't it interesting what happens in the past?"  Miki giggles, "Yea, it is interesting…" she stops and glances at the clipboard sitting on the table, "Didn't you have to do some tests?"

Toya shakes his head, "They really aren't that necessary but we are surprised at your recovery… but I think that it's a miracle… you really an energetic girl."

Meiko smiles at her, "Neh Miki?  You're really strong!"

Miki sticks her tongue out, "That's why I'm me!"

*Knock knock

Miki answers again, "Yes!"

The door swings open yet again, "Meiko!"

Meiko smiles, "Yes, Na-chan?"

Namura sighs, "There you are.  Your uncle is looking for you…"

Meiko's eyes grows larger and she quickly heads out, "Later you two…"

Silence fills the room for about 3 minutes when they both broke out, "Uh."

Miki giggles and glances away, "I'm sorry, you go ahead."  Toya shakes his head, "No, you…" Miki frowns, "No, for this time, I insist, so it's doesn't matter."

Toya chuckles and nods, "Alright… um… to tell you the truth, I really didn't want to move to America."

Miki blinks curiously, "Why?  It's was such a good opportunity, right?"

Toya nods, "Yea, but I really didn't want to leave because of my feelings that I have for you…"

Miki's eyes quickly reach his, "Huh?"

^^Authoress' Note^^

Now I'm going to end it… mou ii (enough) I learned more Japanese ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it seems that I'm running low when I comes coming up with actions… it's all nodding, smiling, and sighing!! Argh! I'm so frustrated… I'm gotta do a lot of stuff so want more reviews!!! Want more reviews!!! ^^; laterz… I mean, I got a lot of stuff to do… 


	7. Surprises, Surprises

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own _Marmalade Boy_! So don't sue me… he he… Darn sure wish I did… Well, it belongs to Wataru Yoshimizu. Sugoi! Way to go Wataru-sama! She is my favorite writer, because this was the first Anime/Manga that I liked. Her first manga was _Handsome Girl_.  Wataru-sensei also did recently adorable _Mintna Bokura_, admirable _Random Walk_, and _Kimi Shika Iranai_. Now's she doing _Ultra Maniac_ that's running in Ribon and it just came to an end…  It's so kawaii!  Keep it up Wataru-sensei! You're doing great! ^^ 

Marmalade Boy- Fanfic by Kyokosakuras a.k.a. Dora Ng/Fujimiya Mitsuki

^^Authoress' Note^^

Ello, been some time, so sorry to you ppl that have been waiting for my update… I've been bz workin' on other fanfics: Weiss Kreuz, and Chobits… that also includes college stuff and senior stuff… I'm plannin' for my prom!!  ^^; The one night that I can be Cinderella^^ la di da… hope you ppl enjoy!  So get going, I'm boring to read about!  

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese… ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Toya chuckles and nods, "Alright… um… to tell you the truth, I really didn't want to move to America."_

_Miki blinks curiously, "Why?  It's was such a good opportunity, right?"_

_Toya nods, "Yea, but I really didn't want to leave because of my feelings that I have for you…"_

Miki's eyes quickly reach his, "Huh?"

Marmalade boy Fanfic by Kyokosakuras

College Days

Chapter 7:  Surprises, Surprises

Miki stares at him with surprised eyes, "What?"

Toya looks at her and as he folds his hands together continuing, "I been holding up these feelings for you, and we spent so little time together since we met up again… I've always wanted to tell you before, but I thought I would never see you again anyway…"

Miki, surprised by the news, stutters, "You have feelings for me?"

Toya nods, "I know that we were so young, but I really liked you.  You were special to me. The times that I spent with you in the park and these memories I have kept from you."

Miki gulps and takes a deep breath, "Um… I don't know what to say, but I'm in love with Yuu that you know… you were a wonderful friend and still are.  I'm glad that we have met again…"

Toya smiles weakly and nods lightly, "Miki, it's alright, I understand how you feel.  I just needed to get these things out.  I'm not going to force you or anything since your relationship with Matsurra-san seems to be really strong anyway."  He stands up with the clipboard in his right hand, "you seem fine, so I think that you should be out after tomorrow."

Miki nods looking down at her bed, "Thanks." 

Toya leaves and Miki is lost in thought, =He likes me?  It's been so long, and yet he still has feeling for me?  This is so weird and so sudden.  What should I do?=

Meiko enters in and sits down staring at her, "Miki?"

Miki blinks and sees her next to her, "Meiko! When did you get in here?"

Meiko look at her strangely, "Are you feeling alright?  You look really pink."

Miki raises her hands to her cheeks, "I'm fine!  Really…"

Meiko makes the I-know-something's-wrong-look and holds Miki's hand as she looks sternly at her, "Miki, tell me… what did Toya do after I left?"

Miki looks elsewhere, "he didn't do anything…"

Meiko folds her arms up, "you're a bad liar…"

Miki smiles weakly, "you're right about that… but… do I really have to tell you?"

Meiko nods with a pleading look, "Of course, this seems important…"

Miki sighs and folds her hands together, "You know how Toya and I were childhood friends right?" 

Meiko nods, "Go on, yea what about it?"

"He told me that he liked me since we were young…"

Meiko's eyes suddenly widen but she then looks down, "I see, so I was right…"

Miki asks quickly, "Right?  You knew about it?"

Meiko shakes her head and holds her hand, "I kinda figured it out, it was also obvious that way that he treated you after we met.  We just 'met' him and everything…"

Miki sighs and takes her flowers of the stand next to her, "Yea… just met and already feeling so close. I kinda remember the days that I played games with him. He was like an older brother since I was a only child…"

Meiko gives a small smile, "I know what you mean, and he treated me the same way.  Miki, don't…"

Miki cuts her off, "I'm sorry to cut you off, but I know. I love Yuu, and I will always…"

Meiko nods and hugs her, "I know… he's just another obstacle for your relationship with Yuu."

*Click*

Miki and Meiko quickly look at the door, "Toya!"

Toya walks in anyways and closes the door shut behind him, "I'm sorry…"

Miki holds the stems of her flowers tighter and Meiko shakes her head, "It's alright, but you really shouldn't eavesdrop on others."

Toya bites his lip, "No, I wasn't… I didn't mean too…all right?"

Meiko gives him a disappointed look, "Toya…"

Toya looks at her with annoyed eyes, "Mei-chan, I say that I was sorry already."

Meiko shrugs it off, "Whatever Cuz…"  =damn… he's more trouble than I thought…=

Toya hands a manila folder to Miki, "These are your release forms that I have already filled out for you… you can just leave tomorrow morning…" He then moves quickly out of the room…

Meiko blinks, "Whoa… he left pretty quickly… that's strange for him…" she looks towards Miki and she nods, "Yea…"

*Knock knock*

Miki answers, "Yes?"

The door opens to reveal smiling faces, "Hey Miki-chan!!"

Miki blinks and then smiles to welcome them into her room, "Otou-san!  Ka-san!  Youji-san and Chiyako-san too!"

The four crazy parents waltz in, her father smiles patting her head, "Miki, you seem to have all of your energy back!"

Miki nods taking her father's hand of her head, "Yep, of course!  It's me the one with all the energy!!"

Rumi takes the flowers from Miki's bed and places them into a jar, "I'm glad that your wound have gotten better, but that doesn't mean that you are going to participate in tennis or archery any time soon."

Miki makes a sad face and nods understandingly, "Hai Oka-san…"

Meiko blinks and asks, "You four know that Miki has been doing archery?"

The four nods, Youji folds his arms up, "Yea, it was surprising to us, she was doing so much stuff at the same time…"

Chiyako smiles, "Miki's the really energetic type, and just because she's living with Yuu in a apartment doesn't mean we don't know what's going on at her school either… ^^"

Miki gulps and gives them a you-have-got-to-be-kidding look, "You guys have been keeping tabs on me?!?"

Jin nods and pats her again, "Of course my little princess…"

Miki pushes his hand off, "mou… nobody trusts my independence…"

Rumi giggles, "Miki-chan, remember the skiing tickets that you won from your little archery competition?"

Miki turns to her with widen eyes, "eh, heh… What about them?"

The four parents smiles, Rumi, Chiyako, and Jin elbow at Youji at the same time whispering, "you tell her!"  Youji sighs and gives the scariest smile at Miki, "Uh… Miki-chan…"

Meiko and Miki look at him strangely, "Yes Youji-san?"

Youji continues with the messed smile, "Can we have them?"

Miki blinks and then shakes her head, "What?!?  They are mine… but…"

Youji pulls out an envelope from his pocket, "No, I meant could we trade with you?"

Meiko blinks while Miki gives him a huh look, "What?"

Youji takes these blue colored tickets out of the envelope, "You see, we parents brought these plane tickets, and found out that you won skiing tickets…  We suddenly decided that we wanted to go skiing, since it was something different…"

Miki nods absorbing the information, "How many tickets did you get?"

Youji counts, "10, that's how many you got right?"

Miki nods again still with the huh face on, "Yea… I haven't really decided, but where's the plane going to and how long is it?"

Jin decides to help out, "Hawaii for one week round trip…"

Miki and Meiko cry with widened eyes, "America?"

Jin nods while Youji hands Miki the tickets with Meiko looking over her shoulder, "Yep, Sorry to suddenly wanting to change with you… but we decided that skiing was a change since we went to Hawaii on our last honeymoon anyway. ^^"

Miki looks through the tickets and smiles, "It's okay then, if you guys want to trade, I'm not good at skiing anyways…"  

The four parents cry out in happiness and dance around her bed, Chiyako holds Miki's hands, "Arigato Miki-chan!  The tickets are for you and Yuu, and share with your friends like Meiko-chan here^^."

Miki nods and goes under her pillow taking out the envelope, "Here are the tickets to go skiing, have fun you four."

Rumi smiles and hugs her, "Don't worry about Miyu or Yuki, cause they're coming with us alright?  You just rest up on the beach like the time you and Yuu came with us ^^"

Miki blushes, "Hey!"  

Meiko blinks strangely looking back and forth at the two… =weirdos…= 

They dance out of the room happily and Yuu comes in, "What's up with them?"

Miki and Meiko giggle and Miki raises the blue envelope up as she winks, "Ready to go to Hawaii?"

Yuu blinks curiously, "Hawaii?  In the U.S.?"

Miki nods and hands them to him, "You take a look, our parents traded with me for the skiing tickets."

Yuu smiles and takes them, "Really?  This is interesting, haven't been there since the time we went there with them…"

Miki nods turning pinkish again, "Yep", she glances at Meiko, "Sorry… eh heh…"

Meiko shakes her head and giggles, "It's okay… I understand you two… hee hee" She gets up from the bed, "I'm going to leave you two alone…"

Miki pulls on Meiko hand, "Wait, can Na-chan go?"

Meiko sighs and shakes her head, "He just came back, but told me a while ago that he's leaving on another business trip anyway…"

Miki lets go and sigh as well, "oh… Work really sucks huh?"

Meiko nods, "Yep… neways, later you two!"   

Miki asks Yuu after Meiko leaves the room, "Where are Yuki and Miyu?"  

Yuu sits on the bed on her right side, "oh, they were outside and I believe the parents are taking them home anyways… so who are you going to invite?"

Miki smiles and blinks, "Well, of course, you know about Meiko-chan, so Arimi-chan, Ginta, Suzu-chan, Kei-kun, Miwa-san, Lita-san of course, don't' want Miwa-san to be lonely… um… Yuu… can I ask Toya-kun."

Yuu blinks at her, "Fujishima?"

Miki nods, "Well… he did help me right?  He's a really good friend of mine… and I think that I kinda owe him a favor…"

Yuu smiles weakly and nods, "yea, sure, it is one heck of a favor…"

Miki smiles, "k… I'll ask him in the morning… since the cruise is leaving in two days…"

Yuu puts his left arm around her, "Two days huh? Wow…"

Miki nods and leans on to him, "Yep, it's gonna be fun…"

Yuu moves his right hand to lift up her chin and leans in sealing his lips on hers…  They kiss for about a minute or so, and she hugs him once again, "Yuu, I'm so happy…"

Yuu hold her tightly, "me too… me too…"

Suddenly the door flings open and a group of four pop in with a blonde, "MIKI-CHAN!"

Miki blinks and smiles, "Michael!  Doris, Brian, Bill, Jenny too?"   It's originally Jenny from my recent research of Wataru-sensei's manga again… not Jinny… sry! 

Michael jumps and hug hers exclaiming, "MIKI!"

Yuu yells and whacks him on the head, "Hands off!"

Michael rubs the spot and Jenny smiles taking Miki's hand, "We came all the way from America because we were worried sick about you!"

Miki smiles and squeezes her hand, "Thanks you four…"

Brian nods, "Oh yea, if you're hungry there's a ramen party thingy going on for ya in the cafeteria…"

Miki blinks and looks at Yuu, "Ramen?"

Yuu chuckles nodding his head, "Yep, ramen-get-well party brought to you by Ginta and Michael of course… I didn't take Miyu and Yuki out, so I just stayed in for Ramen… ^^;"

Doris gives her a wrapped up present, "This is our present from the U.S., I hope it will be of some use in Hawaii^^."

Miki blinks and then giggles, "I see, guess the parentals told you five…"

Brian nods with of-course look, "Those four told Michael and us, so we're coming with ya too!"

Yuu smiles, "You got your own set of tickets?"

Bill waves the tickets in his hands, "yep, right here."

Miki smiles with a newfound happiness growing inside of her, "This Hawaii trip is gonna be so fun…Thanks minna-san!  We're gonna enjoy ourselves!"  =That feeling that I felt a couple of days ago came true… it's strange… but I don't care, cause I've put enough time into this bed!  I'm ready to getting going!  Let's go! Here we come Hawaii! ^^= 

^^Authoress' Note^^

Ello! Me again!  It's been so long… oi… Gomen!  I hope you ppl enjoyed this chapter!  It is the end of Miki's accident hospital stuff, and time to move on to something else to make this story more interestin'… ^^; It's been some time since Yuu and Miki shared a intimate moment, so let's get going!  ^^ The next chapter will send our characters to Hawaii on the plane and maybe some tension in the air to annoy some of ya, not that I didn't already!  That means Toya… *smiles evilly* WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ja ne! Until next time! Don't forget to review!!!    
  


	8. Cruise and Blues

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own _Marmalade Boy_! So don't sue me… he he… Darn sure wish I did… Well, it belongs to Wataru Yoshimizu. Sugoi! Way to go Wataru-sama! She is my favorite writer, because this was the first Anime/Manga that I liked. Her first manga was _Handsome Girl_. Wataru-sensei also did recently adorable _Mintna Bokura_, admirable _Random Walk_, _Kimi Shika Iranai_, and _Quartet Game_. Now's she doing _Ultra Maniac_ that's running in Ribon and it just came to an end… Recently, after noticing her art again on the cover of Ribon; she has a new series named _Suki Nan Da Mon!_ well something by that name… Keep it up Wataru-sensei! You're doing great!

Marmalade Boy- Fanfic by Kyokosakuras a.k.a. Dora Ng/Fujimiya Mitsuki

Authoress' Note

Merry very late Christmas and a Happy New Year! So sorri!!! I'm so late… started new classes!

Ello, hisashiburi! That means long time no see! So sorry… this chapter is extra special and should be longer than any of the other ones! It's the big update!! Oh and… Miyu and Yuki should be around age 6-7… they're in their cute stages… and I know… it doesn't go according to the story… I noticed that a while ago… aiya… and yet I never acknowledged the change that I had to make…they have been an important addition to the story… now… you've waited long enough! So let's get going!

Remember:

My comments 

Things happening (noise)

Character's thoughts

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese… .

Miki smiles with a newfound happiness growing inside of her, "This Guam trip is gonna be so fun…Thanks minna-san! We're gonna enjoy ourselves!" That feeling that I felt a couple of days ago came true… it's strange… but I don't care, cause I've put enough time into this bed! I'm ready to getting going! Let's go! Here we come Guam!

Marmalade boy Fanfic by Kyokosakuras

College Days

Chapter 8: Cruise and blues

Tokyo Seaport…

"Oi..."

Brown eyes react to the voice, "Hm?"

He smiles at her, "Hawaii was fun last time, and now we get to go somewhere different that our parents had picked."

She nods at him with a pinkish tint on her face, "Yep."

His grip on her hand tightens, "and this time, you dad won't be hovering over us."

She giggles turning pinker, "Yuu… yea, that too…"

He smirks at her, and then asks her, "You have the tickets right?"

Miki stops in her steps and digs in her purse and then in her pockets, "Uh…"

"What's up Mi-chan? Looking for something?"

She glances at Toya and panics as she kneels digging into her carry-on.

Ginta sighs and shakes his head, "Wonderful, Miki does it again…"

Meiko kneels down in front of Miki, "Miki, when was the last time you saw it?"

Miki panics and buries her face into her hands, "I don't know!"

Yuu shakes his head and tapping an envelope onto her head, "Of course you didn't"

Miki looks up and him sniffing, "Yuu! You had it?!?"

Yuu nods sighing and giving them to her, "You left it in your room on your desk…"

Miki blinks making a gulping face, "Oh… sorry."

Yuu shakes his head, "No problem, but please be more careful…"

Miki rubs her eyes and then smiles, "and you need to stop picking on me."

Yuu give her a you're-kidding face, "Aww… it makes you look so adorable…"

Miki turns pinkish yet again and starts to whack him, "Mou!"

The couple continues their little game as everyone watches with no surprise in their faces.

Meiko, Arimi, and Suzu smile and giggle, Meiko says aloud, "Just like before…"

Arimi nods with the glad look in her eyes, "I'm glad that's she doing much better…" yet she still seems a bit pale from before… I better keep an eye out for her…

Kei watches Miki with gentle eyes smiling as Suzu grabs onto his arm; she whispers to him, "You watching over her?"

Kei glances down at her and then back to Miki, "Of course, no way is she going to get into danger again…"

Suzu nods watching her as well, "She is such a klutz…"

They both sigh knowing Miki all so well… ;

"Miwa? I'm sensing some sort of tension in the room…"

Satoshi looks down to Lita, "What do you mean?"

She looks around at everyone's faces and eyes, "I know that I've known Miki-san and Yuu-kun for a short time, but it seems that something has surfaced…"

Satoshi blinks at her and then smiles weakly, "Yes, Koishikawa and Yuu have faced quite a difficult past just to stay together…"

"MIKI!!!"

They all turn towards the voice and see 5 familiar figures from a distance; Miki waves back, "You're late!!"

They approach them with smiles on their faces; Jenny hugs her, "Yay! You're up and energetic like your self again!"

Miki hugs her back nodding, "I'm glad that I was able to recover with all of my friends around me." She and Jenny part, Yuu asks the one with purple dyed hair, "Bill, you have the tickets all ready?"

Bill nods waving them in his hand like before, "Of course, you think I'm that forgetful?"

Yuu chuckles and sighs with a smile; "Oh no… good thing Brian didn't have it right?"

Brian elbows him with a vein popping out, "Very funny Blondie…"

Yuu smirks back, "I see that you still pack one heck of a punch."

Brian clenches his fist smiling, "Of course, I'm doing basketball and boxing nowadays."

Doris nods and smiles, "And his teamwork has improved since the last you two played."

Yuu raises his eyes at him, "Oh really?"

Brian nods feeling flattered, he then checks his watch, "Hey isn't it time to go catch the cruise?"

Yuu nods after checking his, "Everybody have everything that they need? Let's get abroad and settle in our rooms first."

"WAIT A MINUTE!!!"

Yuu and Ginta gulp hearing the voice that they dreaded for many times… Miki and Arimi sigh while everyone else sigh shaking their heads… The one that shouted reached them with a girl with brown hair and points at Ginta, "Why you!!!!"

Ginta sighs and gives him a tired look, "What now Tsutomu?"

Tsutomu yells at him, "Why didn't you tell me that you and the gang were going on cruise to Guam?!?"

Ginta bites his lower lips and then shouts back, "Why the heck do I have to tell you every darn thing that I do you baka cousin of mine?!?"

Tsutomu pouts back, "baka?!? You're the idiot that doesn't invite their own cousin!"

Ginta retorts back, "It's not my fault that you weren't invited!"

Miki folds her arms together and whispers to Arimi, "I see that he hasn't changed a bit…"

Arimi nods with several anime veins popping out, "There was a reason why we didn't tell them… and now I'm wondering how did he find out…"

Meiko calms her by rubbing her back, "It's okay Arimi! Just take a deep breath."

The two cousins continue at their yelling rampage, the girl with the brown hair walks over to Miki and formally bows, "I'm sorry that Tsutomu-kun and I have intruded on your vacation…"

Miki shakes her head and smiles, "It's okay Yayoi-chan! I'm sorry that I didn't have enough tickets to invite you two."

Yayoi makes an unsure look, "I just wish he would quiet down, it seems that he has drawn quite a crowd…"

Toya comments while leaning on wall of a store, "Those two should join the circus…"

Miki, Meiko, and Arimi blink when they notice a bunch of tourists staring that the raging bulls with cameras… Miki grabs Yuu, Kei, Satoshi, and Michael by the arms, "You two have get those two to cut it out!"

Yuu makes an annoyed sigh and looks at the guys, "Satoshi and I got Suou. Tsuchiya, you and Michael take care of the monkey…"

The guys grab each of the arguing two arms and pull them away from each other… Arimi and Yayoi, both obviously embarrassed of the two morons slaps them…

Ginta wakes up from the argument and stares at Arimi, "Arimi? Uh… I'm sorry…"

Tsutomu rubs the red spot, "Yayoi-chan hit me…"

Yayoi looks at him with a face that was certainly different from the rest of the times that she has looked at him… "Tsutomu, I have let you yell at Suou-kun too many times… and this time, you have crossed the line, and I want you to take a good look at yourself… you are no longer a baby! I'm your girlfriend, not your babysitter!"

Tsutomu continues to stare at the girl with a new look of understanding…

Toya smirks watching, "Wow… this is certainly a change of events…"

Miki glances at him and then back at Yayoi, "Wow… Yayoi has been a really sweet girl and Rokutanda-kun is just a weird choice for a boyfriend, but she really likes him…"

Yuu makes a not-so-surprised look continuing to watch Yayoi, "Miki, Rokutanda has been a jerk, and this must be the first time that Yayoi-san actually has slapped him…"

Arimi comments as well watching, "She's quite an amazing girl since she is able to handle that annoying creep…"

Tsutomu walks over to the now crying Yayoi and hugs her, "I'm sorry Yayoi-chan…I've been such a moron…I don't want to hurt you anymore, I would like it if you can forgive my acts as a horrible and uh…"

Ginta adds with his arms folded, "and annoying boyfriend who doesn't respect anyone…"

Arimi whacks him at the back of his head…

Tsutomu glares at him with the eyes of an angry child and then realizes his own flaw once again, he hugs Yayoi tighter now, "and annoying boyfriend who doesn't respect anyone and troubles everyone else around him…"

Everyone except for Toya looks at him now with widen eyes… Toya sighs, "Ah… a new revolution for this group of –" when he glances at the surprised Miki… he shakes his head and whispers, "group of hopeless morons except for Mi-chan…"

Meiko's eyes look his way and says, "I heard that Toya…"

Toya looks at his cousin, "Meiko, I wasn't referring to you either and… keep it to yourself… got it?" He starts to go the opposite way towards the ship…

Meiko smirks giving him this look of no worry that shook something inside of him, "I'm not afraid of your ways Toya… Miki is under my protection… You better not do anything… this is my warning Toya…"

Toya feels this chill running up his spine and turns around, "Quite understandable…" He picks up his carry-on…

HONK HONK

Yuu looks at his watch, "Guys, it's time to get on! We're gonna be late if we continue this…"

Everyone nods and pick up the bags and suitcases…

Miki smiles at Yayoi and Tsutomu, "I'm sorry once again…"

Yayoi and Tsutomu shake their heads; Yayoi makes her sweet smile again when suddenly they hear a familiar voice… "Miki!"

Miki blinks turning around, "Oka-san? Otou-san, Youji-san, and Chiyako-san too?"

Yuu does the same, "Miyu, Yuki?"

Toya sighs shaking his head, aiya… Oyaji (pops), and Oka-san too?

Rumi and the parents regain their breath after reaching the teenage group, she pulls out two more slips of papers from her purse, "Miki-chan and Yuu, I forgot to give you two these!"

Miki takes them with a confused look, "What are they?"

Yuu leans over Miki taking a look for himself, "Hotel tickets?"

Chiyako nods, "We received them as a present from the captain of the ship! They are the special tickets that are used for the hotel there."

Yuu looks at her with the you're kidding look, "You know the captain of this ship?"

Youji pats him on the back, "Yuu, who do you think your parents are? We have our connections."

Yuu makes a tired look and sighs; "Yea yea…it would help it next time if you told us earlier."

Chiyako smiles patting him on the head, "Sorry!"

Michael hugs her from behind, "Chiyako-mama! I thought you were going skiing!"

Chiyako giggles and pats him now, "Michael! When we found out that you were going too, us six and the two wanted to join you guys!"

Miki and Yuu's eyes widen as they glance at each other and then back to their crazy parents, "WHAT?!?"

Jin puts his arm around Yuu and smirks, "You think I was going to leave you and Miki alone on a cruise?" On the side, Toya sighs as Kazuma smiles at him, "What's wrong son? We're bothering your vacation?"

Toya looks at him with annoyed eyes, "bestsuni… not really, kinda like whatever sometimes " Mariko pats him on the head, "Toya, your father and I needed one anyways!"

Toya nods, "Yay… the more the merrier…"

Yuu chuckles a bit without an answer, "uh…" Miki blushes but then pounds Jin, "Papa!"

Rumi smiles putting on her shades, "Aw… Miki, we won't be bothering you at all!"

Miki sighs and folds her arms up, "What about Yuki and Miyu then?"

Youji pulls more tickets out, "We got more tickets! We decided that it was much better for the kids to be swimming in a pool on a ship instead of skiing! It's seemed a bit dangerous for them…"

Miyu and Yuki hug Miki's legs; Miyu pouts, "Skiing sounds really hard! I wanna go swimming with Oneechan!"

Miki smiles with a sweatdrop coming down the side of her face, she kneels down to her level, "I see, okay then! We'll go swimming together."

Miyu smiles nodding holding hands with Miki… Yuki pulls on Yuu's shirt, "I wanna play with Onichan!"

Yuu looks down at the runt and returns at smile, "Depends on what…"

Yuki answers, "Pool!"

Yuu's eyes widen, "Now how do you know what that is?" He glances at the parents, "Otou-san… what did you do to the poor kid? Pool?"

Youji shrugs shaking his head, "Maybe from the movie we were watchin' awhile ago…"

Yuu's face turns back to his little brother, "Okay! I don't see a problem with pool…"

Rumi glances around and then notices Yayoi and Tsutomu, "Hey you two, where are your luggage?"

Yayoi blinks and answers, "We're not going because we don't have any tickets…"

Chiyako questions them with her shades on, "You don't?"

She turns to Miki and Yuu; Miki waves her hands up, "Ran out."

Jin shakes his head, "Well, that's alright! Come aboard anyways!"

Tsutomu and Yayoi's eyes widen with surprise, "What?"

Jin nods and hands two to the couple, "The more the merrier!" Yayoi shakes her head, "But we don't have any clothes or anything…and the worse part is that we don't have tickets"

Miki smiles and takes her hand, "It's okay, I brought like my entire wardrobe. You can use some of mine." Yuu nods while pointing down at four suitcases next to him…

Yayoi smiles and nods her head, Tsutomu nudges Ginta, "Hey uh… cousin do you have any extra clothes that I can borrow?"

Ginta shakes his head, "Only enough for a week for myself…"

Tsutomu makes the lost face, "What kind of a cousin are you?!?"

Ginta folds his arms up and ignores him, "Not answering that…"

Tsutomu cries out, "Ginta!!! No…can't you spare some for your loving cousin?"

Everyone chokes and starts to laugh in their corners…

"Hey Rumi-san! Chiyako-san!"

The parents wave back at a person dressed in white approaches them, "Saori-chan!"

The middle-aged woman greets the parents with a smile, "It's been so long!"

They go through introductions with the family. Miki and Yuu bow, "Nice to meet you."

Saori gives them a warm welcome, "Welcome to my ship the Hikari! I am your captain Honda Saori desu!"

Rumi comments on her outfit "Wow! Saori, you look great in that outfit!"

Saori nods and adjust her hat, "Thanks, this is the captain's uniform. So what are you guys all standing around here on the docks and not on the boat?"

Jin motions his head to Miki and Yuu's party, "Their friends had a bit of a problem regarding tickets… They don't have any luggage because of late notice…"

Saori sees Yayoi and Tsutomu, "I see, you know if you two would work a couple of hours in the restaurant and cleaning, you both can work it off."

Tsutomu's eyes light up, "REALLY?"

Saori nods and shakes the two's hands, "Nice to have you abroad my team."

Yayoi smiles, "Thank you so much! We will do our best!"

Tsutomu bows up and down, "Thank you so much Honda-sama!"

Miki sighs, "Glad that's handled…"

Meiko giggles glancing at her, "Miki, let's do some stress-relieving activities… you shouldn't overwhelm yourself since you are still recovering…"

Miki nods, "Yeps…"

Saori shouts happily, "Well it's time to get going! I have to get this cruise out of here in about half and hour!"

Authoress' Note:

How's the chapter going? Okay… here's some more notes… this is not a really big cruise… besides the bunch, there would be other parties, say about 50 other people not including employees of course… it's not a big liner ; they are only going to be on the cruise for 4 days, 3 nights and then it stops at Guam!!

The door opens and Arimi steps into the room, "Wow… this is a nice room! There's a window unlike Ginta's room!"

Miki smiles unpacking her dry-clean, "Yeps! This is one of the best ones on the ship!" she winks, "thanks to my whacked-up parents…"

Meiko giggles while unpacking her stuff too, "Miki, why didn't you share a room with Matsurra-kun instead?"

Miki sighs but then smiles at her, "Why you ask, my parents are onboard… and you're a great roommate!"

Arimi sits on Miki's twin bed, "Miki, really thanks for the tickets."

Miki shakes her head sitting next to her, "No problem! My parents are vacation bargainers and everything… it's like all they do."

Meiko opens the mini binder on the desk table, "Hey, there's a formal night! It's on the 2nd night. Oh yea… you two did bring a formal dress right?"

The two nod, Meiko continues, "There's going to be dancing and a movie…"

Arimi's eyes light up, "Wow! That's going to be so romantic!"

Miki nods and asks her, "Meiko, what are the available activities?"

Meiko answers looking at the pages, "Archery, Swimming, Movies, Arcade, Pool, Exercising, Boxing, Sunbathing…"

Miki jumps up hearing the word, "Archery?"

Meiko smiles an nods, "I'll go with you I wanna try it too."

The day flies by for our group… and here comes the night of the formal attire…

"Miki, you have the dress on yet?"

Miki's voice comes through the bathroom door, "Just a sec… I'm having trouble with the back lacing back and forth part…" regarding the back and forth part… I have absolutely no idea what the special names are for dress so yeah… it's like the lacing part on the back of corsets… you know the ones that go all tight and everything… ;;; 

Meiko, outside decorated from her hair to her school and ready… Her wavy hair had been put up into a mini sushi bun that hung on the back of her head… There were pieces of pearls scattered through out her hair. The dress that she wore was a the pale lavender of the sunset and with spaghetti straps… it went down to her ankles revealing her lilac heels…

"Miki, let me help you with that."

Miki opened the door and sighed, she turned around and Meiko zipped up the back… "Meiko, thanks for helping me pick out this dress…"

Meiko smiles and then picks up the cerulean shawl and wraps it around the front part of Miki's neck and than letting it glide down her back…Miki's dress was a light blue with shades of rainbow as it shone from the light… it was strapless with glass beads lined the top and a white silk sash ran over her stomach while I suck at descriptions… aiya… P then the door opened and Arimi came in with a mini suitcase the size of a shoebox, "Meiko! I brought my make-up case!"

Miki looks at Arimi and then big-eyed at the case that she was brought in, "That's for?"

Arimi smiles and opens it showing shiny power cases to lipstick, "You…"

Miki's jaw falls at the sight, "Wow… you two really don't have to do this…" She looks at Meiko, "Meiko has already put my hair up in this nice braided sushi roll… I think I can do this part myself…"

Arimi shakes her head, "I don't think so… you and your family gave me this incredibly nice make-up case just a while ago to celebrate my success in the fashion thingy, and I'm gonna use it on you!" She gently pushes Miki to the chair and places her case on the table next to them… "Now… what were those tips that Chiyako-san just gave me yesterday during pool…"

Ballroom…

sigh

Yuu blinks and directs his eyes to the green looking Ginta, "You okay Suou?"

Ginta moans and then answers with great pain, "I think I'll be fine… I'm just feeling a bit woozy, maybe it's the seasickness or something…"

Yuu makes a small laugh and starts to tease him, "Oh I see, wonder if all the twirling that Arimi likes well make you feel better…"

Ginta gives him the death-glare, "What are you implying Matsurra?"

Yuu smiles with a sweatdrop going down the side of his face, "Just picking on you…"

Ginta looks away and sighs, "What's taking those girls so long?"

Yuu picks up his glass of cider and sips at it, he shrugs after placing it back down, "I have no idea…" Ginta gets up from the chair, "First, I'm gonna use the restroom then I'll going to see what's up with them…"

Yuu nods, "Have fun!"

Ginta glares at him over his shoulder but waves, and then Satoshi sits down on the chair next to him, "You're sure Koishikawa's recovered enough to be dancing?"

Yuu glances at him and then back to the table, "I have no idea, but I remember the last time when she was sick and she really recovered quick."

Satoshi shakes his head and sips at his glass, "Knowing Koishikawa, that was actually just a cold, we're talking about recovery from an accident."

Yuu sighs remembering the incident, "Satoshi, that was a short while ago, and I really don't want to think about right now."

Satoshi nods and then apologizes, "Warui…"

Yuu smirks at him with the smile the Satoshi recognizes, "Giving me that poker face smile again… "

Yuu chuckles when a the one next to them speaks up, "Easy on the twirling with Miki alright?"

Yuu and Satoshi look at him, Yuu questions, "Fujishima?"

Toya nods after talking a bite of his side dish, "It's only been two days, but be careful…her sprained ankle might be a little weak, and I already told her to ease up on the swimming and she's probably jumping at this occasion to get jumpy knowing Mi-chan."

Yuu feels something tighten around his heart hearing the nickname, but keeps his poker face, "I know, thanks Fujishima."

Toya shrugs and then gets up and walks over to the bar… Satoshi cracks his neck, "That feels better after that tension…"

Yuu glances at him and nods, Satoshi continues, "There's something about him."

Yuu nods again, "I see that, but it really doesn't matter…"

Satoshi scratches his head, "Hey Yuu, do you feel insecure with your relationship now that this guy's here?"

Yuu looks at him with eyes that Satoshi has not seen in a long time, "Miki is mine, and I will never let her go… An (Kitahara) came, I'm not surprised Miki has a couple of old friends… "

Satoshi smiles assured that his friend is secure, "taku… better not make all of us worry again… especially Suou and Tsuchiya…"

Yuu nods giving the poker-face smile, "Got it…"

"Yuu!"

Arms come around him from behind him and he smells the comforting familiar fragrance, he raises his right arm to reach around the brunette's waist and pulls her to down to land on his lap… She blinks when he hugs her tightly.

Miki blinks looking at feeling better Ginta taking the seat next to Satoshi, "Doshita? Yuu?" Doshita: what's wrong? 

Ginta just smiles and Arimi places her hand on his right shoulder… Lita smiles behind Satoshi winking… Meiko watches in the distance with Kei and Suzu… when the brunette hears a whisper, "Missed you Miki-hime…"

Miki nods understandingly and smiles hugging back, "Sorry, I'm late Oji-sama…"

Suzu takes a bite of her ice cream, "They're as sweet as ice cream…"

Kei looks down at her, "Aitsu…" aitsu: you 

Meiko then pats Suzu, "Tuschiya-kun, she's right… you know it's been a while since they actually have embraced… they have been playing with Yuki-kun and Miyu-chan since they got abroad the ship…"

Suzu nods taking another bite, "Mmm… that's right."

Yuu and Miki unlock when they notice the parents taking the camera out… ; Miki stands up, and Yuu raises his hand out, "May I have the first dance Hime-sama?"

Miki nods and they start out the first dance of the night… other people join them with their own individual couples…

Meiko blinks when she feels a tap on her shoulder… she looks to see her cousin offering his hand, "Toya?"

Toya nods, "I know it kinda sucks when Namura-san isn't here, but I don't have a date either…"

Meiko smiles and then jokes, "Wow… you actually do have a gentlemen side…"

Toya makes a face, "Meiko… very funny…"

"Saori-chan… thanks."

Saori blinks looking at the parents and at Rumi, "Hm?"

Rumi smiles watching her daughter, "Parents aren't allowed into their Prom, and now I get the chance to see my daughter dance."

Saori smiles offering a glass of wine from Yayoi's tray, "Rumi-san, it's moments like this when I'm glad that I helped in some sort of way…"

Kazuma comments, "Yep, these are the moments that will last forever right Mariko?"

Mariko nods and then raises her glass, "A toast…"

The parents raise their glasses, "To a bright future filled with happiness for our children and many more vacations ;"

They giggle and chuckle as they clicked their glasses together, "Kanpai!" Something they say when doing a toast 

They sip from their glasses, Saori then says, "Shouldn't you middle-aged people be dancing?"

Chiyako winks, "We decided to talk to you since you don't have a dancing partner…"

Saori blinks and then giggles, "Very funny, but it just so happens that my fiancée is at the front driving this cruise."

The parents gape at her, "What?"

Saori stops giggling and makes the uh-oh look, "I didn't tell you?" They shake their heads… Saori then takes out her walkie-talkie and talks into it, "Tetsuya?"

Yes Saori?

Saori answers, "the formal night dance has just begun, won't you put it on autopilot for just a little while? There are some people I would like you to meet."

Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes…

Saori smiles and winks, "He's coming"

The first dance ends… Meiko thanks Toya, "Thanks for the dance Toya."

Toya shakes his head, "No problem Mei-chan… excuse me…"

Meiko nods and he walks to the side table for a drink… She glances at Yuu and Miki still engaged in dancing in the middle of the room under the crystal globe… Miki whispers something into his ear, and he then guides her from the center back to the table… Meiko smiles but when she sees Toya going in the same direction, she takes a couple of steps forward only to be stopped by a tap on the shoulder, "May I have a dance with the beauty you are?"

Meiko sighs and then nods at the familiar smiling face, "Why not Miwa-san…"

Satoshi frowns taking her hand, "what's wrong dear Akizuki?"

Meiko answers with a clearly annoyed voice, "You just ruined my chance to stop some tension regarding Matsurra-kun and-"

"Fujishima?" answers Satoshi for her.

Meiko makes a fake smile, "Yes, shouldn't you be dancing with Lita-san and not your former love interest?"

Satoshi blinks and smiles, "Aiya… still with the attitude Akizuki…Lita is now dancing with Michael… and just to add, Yuu will be fine."

Meiko's smile weakens, "That's what you think… you have no idea what my genius cousin is brilliant of."

Satoshi looks at her seriously, "Then, I'm sure that you do remember what our Yuu is capable of."

Meiko's eyes widen but then says slowly with fear poking at her, "Yes, I trust Matsurra-kun will be okay… but just okay…"

"Mi-chan, may have I this dance?"

Miki looks up at the voice and then glances at Yuu, "May I Yuu?"

Yuu takes a quick look at Toya and gives a slight nod, "Go ahead…but Miki…"

Miki blinks, "Hm?"

Yuu holds her hand tighter and whispers in her ear, "You last dance tonight is mine."

Miki smiles nodding at him and then turns to Toya, "Yes you may…"

Toya takes her hand and guides her the middle of the dance floor as Yuu takes a seat at the table… Kei sits down next to him, "What the heck are you doing?"

Yuu glances at the piano genius, "and what are you talking about?"

Kei shakes his head, "Miki and Fujishima."

Yuu's eyes travel to watch Miki in the middle of the dance floor, "she's doing great with dancing…"

Kei's eyes watch Miki as well, "I'm not talking about the dancing."

Yuu makes the cold eyes at him, "Why are you asking me this?"

Kei feels the chill in the room, "uh… sorry Matsurra."

Yuu's eyes revert back to calm ones, when Suzu comes up behind Kei, "Kei-kun… would you play on the piano?"

Kei looks at Suzu, "Piano? Ima?" Ima: now 

Suzu nods pointing to the baby grand in the right corner next to the window… Kei eyes it and then stands up, "Suzu, how about you and I continue to dance with each other until the last hour, and I'll save my best special piece for the last dance…"

Suzu giggles and nods, "Alright then, at least I won't be dancing alone then… "

Kei smiles and then says to Yuu, "For the last song, I'm playing the gift I composed for Miki years ago, 'For you'… you better be out on the dance floor then."

Yuu smiles and winks, "Of course, thanks."

Toya smiles down at her, "You look great tonight."

Miki smiles back at him, "Thanks. Just to tell you… I'm not too good at this…"

Toya chuckles guiding her footsteps, "Actually, I think that you're doing great. Just follow my guidance…"

Miki looks down at her shoes, "Okay then… Yuu's been doing the same thing."

Toya nods making sure they were going slow… Mi-chan… you are still recovering… I won't try anything now…

Miki looks back up at him, "you know that I can dance faster right? I'm feeling better…"

Toya shakes his head with a concerned look, "Heck no… Mi-chan, we shouldn't risk anything… it's only been 2 days of recovery."

Miki sticks her tongue out in a childish way, "Sorry, but my energy is building up again"

Toya smirks a bit, "But we should be careful…"

Miki gives a slight nod, "Hey, something's been bothering me… why did you work at the fast food place when you had a job at the hospital?"

Toya blinks and answers, "I needed some time away from my father and the hospital. It was really tiring… People our age don't usually work 30 hours part-time as a doctor…"

Miki looks up at him with big eyes, "Yea… that's true. Wow… 30 hours a week…"

Toya shrugs and smiles at her, "You know when parents start to bug the heck outta you…"

Miki nods and then glances at her parents having a good time with his parents, "Yeps…"

They continue dancing to the end of the song…

"My turn! My turn!"

Miki blinks looking over her right shoulder seeing Michael offering her his hand… Miki smiles but looks back up to Toya, "I'm sorry, it's been great dancing with you."

Toya bows as she curtsies, "It's okay, go ahead… thank you for giving me the honor Oujyo-sama" Oujyo-sama: princess He then regains his balance and walks to the bar…

2 and a half hours fly by…

"Minna-san! It's now time for the last dance of the night… and the music is brought to you through Tsuchiya Kei-san!"

Kei nods and takes the seat at the grand piano and eyes Yuu, Yuu nods getting up… Kei takes the mic from Suzu, "This song was special composed for my dear friend, Miki, and now I will dedicate the last song for our last dance…"

Miki smiles with tears in her eyes, she whispers silently to Kei and Suzu, "Arigatou…" They nod back and Kei's fingers start on the piano…

Miki dances on her tiptoes with her arms around Yuu's neck and her head on his chest, he whispers into her ear, "I haven't said how wonderful you looked tonight…"

She smiles and continues to listen to his heartbeat, Yuu continues, "Remember the time I said that a horse could look good dressed up too?"

Miki's face turns into a frown and she gives him an annoyed look, "And what about it?"

Yuu chuckles and guides her chin up directly to his face, "It was a joke… you look as pretty as the first time I laid my eyes on you."

Miki's face turns red from the blood going to her face and she smiles, "Arigatou." She pulls her chin down, but then realizes Yuu's face coming closer to hers… She closes her eyes and receives the sweet passionately filled kiss…

…The wondrous night ends with everyone watchin fireworks of the main deck…

There! NOT! … Not done yet am I? A lil bit more! So mushy, isn't it? And regarding the joke that Yuu was referring to has to do with the episode she went to Satoshi's prom and the two had broken up for a while because of Kei and Suzu! ; Such a sweet episode! 

Yuu pats Miyu on the head, "So did you see what Miki wore at the dance last night?"

"Yep! Miki-oneechan looked so pretty last night! She was like a princess!"

Miki blushes a bit and then looks down at the adorable pig-tailed girl, "Thank you Miyu…" Thanks to Meiko for the dress, and to Arimi who did my make up… it was so great last night

Yuu then gets up from his spot, "I'm going to get you something to drink… stay here."

Miki nods and then turns her attention back to the little girl and asks, "so what did you do after you saw me?"

Miki dangles her legs into the pool as Miyu waves her hands around in the water, "I went back to the room and saw cartoons with Yuki."

Yuki jumps into the water and splashes the two girls… he then swims up to greet them, "He he… I got you both!"

Miki pushes off the ledge and into the water, "Why you…Yuki-kun… "

Miyu holds onto ridge and rubs her eyes… when suddenly a towel brushes at her side… she takes it and wipes her face and then looks back at the giver, "Arigatou Onichan…"

He shakes his head and then shouts with a concerned voice, "Mi-chan! Come back out of the pool! Dancing was okay slow, but swimming maybe overdoing it!"

Miki blinks after splashing Yuki and turns around, "Toya-kun?"

Toya's face shone at her with worry and annoyed look, "Mi-chan… come on… you are still recovering…"

Miki makes a bummed face and then slowly treads back to his side with Miyu there too… Yuki follows her to the same place and help her out of the pool… Miki takes the towel from Miyu and wipes her face and then dabs her neck… She looks at Toya and sweatdrops, "uh… sorry?"

Toya gives her a tired look, "I'm just still looking after you…"

Miki smiles and then she suddenly feels weak at the knees… Toya grabs her arms, "Are you okay?" Miyu holds on her hand, "Oneechan?"

"I'm sorry… but I'm just a bit anemic… I guess I did a tat bit too much dancing last night…"

Toya continues to hold her up, "You really should be back to your cabin… I'll help you."

Miki brushes him away and Miyu also lets go, "No… it's okay… it has happened before, but I don't need help…"

Toya lets go of her knowing her independence, "Uh… okay then… I'm going to get my doctor's kit from my cabin so… just stay here…"

Miki nods knowing that she might actually need medicine, Miyu helps to get over to a chair; Miki just watches him go back when her eyes suddenly faze out… she, barely standing straight falls sideways into the pool… A scream flies through the ship, "ONEECHAN!!!"

Toya hears the scream and then skyrockets back to see Miyu looking over the edge while Yuki is in the pool trying to hold on to Miki. Toya shouts, "Miki!" Ginta and Arimi fly up from their sunbathing activities… Kei, Suzu, and Meiko run down from the upper deck taking off their sunglasses, "Miki!" Yayoi and Tsutomu stop their routine clutching the edges of their trays of glasses, "Koishikawa!"

The lifeguard runs over and is about to dive in when Toya dives in before he does… He pulls her to the side and lifts the weak Miki onto the platform… The lifeguard pushes a button on his walkie-talkie while the other hand was on her throat searching for a pulse, "Code blue! The victim is not breathing…" Toya pounces out of the pool hearing the line and says aggressively as he waves his Id at the lifeguard, "I'm a licensed doctor. I'll help you with CPR."

The lifeguard nods and places his hand in the position over Miki's chest, Toya closes his eyes for a second and then takes a deep breath and onto Miki's lips… "1,2,3…"

Everyone crowds them… Meiko watches with disbelief in her eyes, No… this can't be happening… Arimi's eyes tear up watching the scene with Ginta shaking from anger… Suzu shakes with fear while holding Kei's hand tightly, "Kei-kun…" Kei just bites his lower lip knowing that he has failed in his mission… Satoshi and Lita watch from the upper deck with widen eyes; Satoshi says in a low voice, "This is not good…" Lita glances at his eyes and then nods sadly facing Miki again… Brian, Doris, Jenny, and Bill watch next to them with shocked faces knowing the glooming atmosphere… Jenny shakes with the feeling as Bill caresses her back, "This is not fair to-"

"MIKI!"

Yuu barges through the crowd with the bottle of water at hand and then drops it seeing Toya…

Authoress' Note

Okay… this is getting long… and enough… This chapter is special with the nice atmosphere, doesn't include the parts where there was like a lot of tension…well except for the last part ; hehe… you guys are probably very very very annoyed at me now… Gomen ne!!! I hope you enjoyed it!! This chapter has exceeded all the other chapters at length! It's extra long and filled with happiness and surprises! Review, and you'll get your conclusion of the next part and just to tell you ppl… we might be nearing the climax! muwahahahahahahaaa!


	9. Losing The Fight

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own _Marmalade Boy_! So don't sue me… he he… Darn sure wish I did… Well, it belongs to Wataru Yoshimizu. Way to go Wataru-sama! She is my favorite writer, because this was the first Anime/Manga that I liked. Her first manga was _Handsome Girl_. Wataru-sensei also did recently adorable _Mintna Bokura_, the admirable _Random Walk_, and _Kimi Shika Iranai_. _Ultra Maniac_ has recently finished in Ribon so now she's working on a brand-new one called _'Datte Suki Nandamon!'_ meaning something like: Because of Love… It's so kawaii! Keep it up Wataru-sensei! You're doing great! Daisuki!

Marmalade Boy- Fanfic by Kyokosakuras a.k.a. Dora Ng/Fujimiya Mitsuki (ふじみや 三冃)

Authoress' Note

Dudes… I'm happy you're enjoying my fanfic! well let's just say I'm not done making their lives go haywire and I'm sure you guys are just waiting for an happy ending for our dear Miki and Yuu… BUT this chapter might annoy you even more since there's something that might get me flamed… but plz don't, cause the ending will be a very very very good one so just wait and see! Please review! You've been great to me!

Remember:

My comments 

**Things happening (noise)**

:Character's thoughts:

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese… .

**Recap:**

Miki smiles and then she suddenly feels weak at the knees… Toya holds her arms, "Are you okay?" Miyu holds on her hand, "Oneechan?"

"I'm sorry… but I'm just a bit anemic… I guess I did a tat bit too much dancing last night…"

Toya holds her up, "You really should be back to your cabin… I'll help you."

Miki pushes him away and Miyu also lets go, "No… it's okay… it has happened before, but I don't need help…"

Toya lets go of her knowing her independence, "Uh… okay then… I'm going to get my doctor's kit from my cabin so… just stay here…"

Miki nods knowing that she might actually need medicine, Miyu helps to get over to a chair; Miki just watches him go back when her eyes suddenly faze out… she, barely standing straight falls sideways into the pool… A scream flies through the ship, "ONEECHAN!"

Toya hears the scream and then skyrockets back to see Miyu looking over the edge while Yuki is in the pool trying to hold on to Miki. Toya shouts, "Miki!" Ginta and Arimi fly up from their sunbathing activities… Kei, Suzu, and Meiko run down from the upper deck taking off their sunglasses, "Miki!" Yayoi and Tsutomu stop their routine, "Koishikawa!"

The lifeguard runs over and is about to dive in when Toya dives in before he does… He pulls her to the side and lifts the weak Miki onto the platform… The lifeguard pushes a button on his walkie-talkie, "Code blue…" Toya pounces out of the pool and says aggressively as he waves his Id, "I'm a licensed doctor. I'll help you with CPR."

The lifeguard nods and places his hand in the position over Miki's chest, Toya closes his eyes for a second and then takes a deep breath and onto Miki's lips… "1,2,3…"

Everyone crowds them… Meiko watches with disbelief in her eyes, No… this can't be happening… Arimi's eyes tear up watching the scene with Ginta shaking from anger… Suzu shakes with fear while holding Kei's hand tightly, "Kei-kun…" Kei just bites his lower lip… Satoshi and Lita watch from the upper deck with widen eyes; Satoshi says in a low voice, "This is not good…" Lita glances at his eyes and then nods sadly facing Miki again… Brian, Doris, Jenny, and Bill watch next to them with shocked faces knowing the glooming atmosphere…

"MIKI!"

Yuu barges through and stops seeing Toya on her lips…

Marmalade boy Fanfic by Kyokosakuras

College Days

Chapter 9: Losing the fight

: My world is falling… watching this makes me sick… I'm losing her…:

"MIKI!"

:I've failed in protecting her… Matsurra was her guard, and yet this guy has broken through it…:

"Takashi-san!"

The lifeguard raises his head to see a female running down from the upper deck with a white box, "Rika! I've got help from a certified doctor!" He continues to push down on Miki's chest and pauses every couple of seconds… Rika comes to their side and opens her kit; she winces noticing a bump on the side of Miki's head, "aiya… she's been hit in the head."

Toya breathes into Miki one more time and then she chokes gasping for air, "Mi-chan!" He supports her head and pulls her up into a sitting position.

The lifeguard wipes his forehead and nods, "Thank God…"

Rika pulls out a ice-pack from the box and hands it to Toya…

Toya, with Miki's head on his lap places it on the bump…

Miki's eyes flutter open, "Ugh… Toya-kun? Oh thank God, I thought I'd never see you again…"

Toya blinks when Miki smiles at him while holding his hand tightly, "Mi-chan?"

"Miki?"

Miki blinks when she looks up to a familiar face and yet she can't quite place him, "Hm?"

Yuu pulls her from Toya and hugs her tightly, "I can't believe I almost lost you again…"

Miki, with confused eyes pulls from him, "Um… you are?"

Yuu looks at her with surprised and feels a dagger poke at his chest, "What?"

Meiko runs down from the deck pushing through the crowd with Suzu and Kei following closely behind her, "Miki!"

Miki turns to answer her name being called, "Meiko!"

Meiko grabs her hands, "Daijoubu?"

Miki nods and continues to press the ice pack on her head, "Slight headache though…"

Meiko shakes her head and hugs her, "That was way too close…"

Then they part and the lifeguards come to her side, Rika takes her by the shoulders, "Miss, I think we definitely need to take you to the nurse's ward."

Miki blinks and nods understandingly, "I think that might be a good idea."

Suzu pulls on the female's uniform, "Can we follow you?"

Rika shakes her head, "We have to run her under some tests first and then you can visit the recovery room. I need only one person to come along…" she eyes Toya, Takashi makes a gesture at him, "You too…" Toya just nods while dabbing himself with a towel from Meiko.

Suzu swallows hard and nodding at Meiko, "Wakarimashita."

Meiko follows them down the deck towards the nurse's ward…

"Yuu…"

Yuu looks up at Satoshi, "Satoshi… she…"

Satoshi glances at Miki and then back down at him, "Doshita?"

Yuu clenches his fist, "She asked me…"

Satoshi kneels down confused, "Huh?"

Yuu bites his lower lip, "When you get hit in the head, there's a possibility you can get Amnesia right?"

Satoshi looks at him wide-eyed, "What? You can't be serious!"

Yuu nods while Satoshi sees him shaking, "She asked me, 'you are'?"

Satoshi gives him an unbelieving look, "are you sure that she said that to you?"

"You think I'm deaf? The last thing I wanted to hear from her lips was something along the lines of that. She said it." Said Yuu as he continued with trembling hands.

Satoshi places his hand on his shoulder and say closely to his ears, "Don't think anything of it, why didn't you go with her the nurse's ward?"

Yuu says back, "When the lifeguard and his helper say they wanted only one other person to go with her, she didn't even look at me…"

Satoshi saw the pain in Yuu's face and swallowed hard, "Yuu, it's okay, let's go and visit her."

Yuu shakes off his hand, "I'm going to my cabin first…" He then walks in the direction to his cabin as everyone watches him with worried looks…

Satoshi looks at Lita next to her and shakes his head, "This isn't good."

Lita blinks and glances back at Yuu's back, "I heard Miki-san say the same…"

Satoshi bites his lower lip, "If what you heard and what he heard is true; then we have a serious situation on our hands."

Ginta punches the walls next to them, "Yea, I think you mean, if what we all heard come from Miki's lips to Yuu, then we definitely have a serious problem."

Arimi takes a towel from Yayoi's tray and pours ice water onto it and then takes Ginta's hands… she starts to pat it, "Ginta, just because you're mad, don't go around hitting things that hurt yourself. Miki WILL come around."

"It's not fair."

They all eye the blonde American, "Jenny?"

Jenny makes her disagreeable face, "What the hell has been going on?"

Bill pulls her towards him, "Ever since that accident and the meeting of that 'Toya', Miki and Yuu's relationship seems to be in jeopardy."

Kei says with his arms folded up to his chest, "No really. Ever since that day that guy came along, there has been nothing but problems for Miki and Matsurra."

On the other side of the pool

"Daijoubu Miyu…you can stop crying now…"

Miyu continues to sob a bit in Rumi's arms and hiccups while saying, "demo… Nechan was in danger."

"She's fine though!" said Yuki holding a tissue to her.

Miyu glances at him with tearful eyes, "I couldn't help her."

Yuki looks away as Miyu takes the tissue, "Nor could I…"

Chiyako rubs his back, "Yuki, you did your best while Miki-chan was in the pool…"

Jin readjusts his glasses, "and Miyu, you also did scream loud enough for someone to notice was really happening…"

Miyu and Yuki look at him and give little smiles… Miyu rubs her eyes, "Can we go visit her?"

"Rumi-san!"

The group raises their heads to the voice, "Saori-chan!"

Saori reaches the group and pants, "I heard the emergency, and just checked up on my medical group. They have Toya-kun in there too. He was the one that pulled Miki out and performed CPR on her."

Youji nods graciously and glances at Mariko and Kazuma, "Thank goodness."

Mariko smiles lightly while Kazuma nods, "That's our Toya…"

Jin picks up Yuki, "So when can we see her?"

Saori eyes him and smiles, "As soon as the medical team clears her for visiting and I believe that Meiko-san is also in there with her and Toya."

Informatory

"You look alright here and here…"

Miki looks at Rika and nods with the strip in her mouth, "hm…"

"Let's see your eyes." She shines the light in Miki's eyes and continues checking her vital status. After a couple more minutes, Rika smiles at Miki, "Well, you seem to be pretty healthy but you've just had a accident last week am I correct?"

Miki nods and answers sheepishly, "Uh… yea."

Toya comes forward, "I was the doctor in charge of Koishikawa Miki here."

Rika's eyes suddenly shine, "ah… the brilliant young Fujishima-sama."

Miki and Meiko looks strangely at Toya as Toya blinks at her, "Huh?"

Rika smiles and winks with Takashi just walking in, "Takashi and I have heard of the new young genius by the name of Fujishima Toya. You are pretty known around Japan and America. I never thought I would actually get a chance to meet you."

She offers her hand out and shakes with him, Takashi does the same after her, "Quite the coincidence that we would be on the same cruise ship."

Toya sweatdrops and nod, "Yes, I would think so. So would you let me see the papers on Miki-san here?"

Rika nods and hands him the clipboard the was in her other arm, "Here."

Meiko watches the three continue their conversation: this is quite the predicament… Toya seems to know someone everywhere, and is quite popular…: she glances at Miki who watches them as confused as before…

Toya sighs and then glances back up at Miki, "you're staying in there until we get to island."

Miki give him an annoyed look, "What? I feel fine!"

Toya shakes his head and gives the clipboard back to Rika, "Nope, as your current doctor; I'm sure your parents would also agree with me." Rika then follows Takashi out of the room, "Rika, we should go and fill out the rest of the sheets on her status." They take their leave…

Miki sighs and give a slight nod, "Fine, Toya-kun." She then looks at Meiko, "This really bites, I never got a chance to try the ice skating rink."

Meiko smiles and pats her head, "Well if would be a bitter idea for you get better first."

Miki nods again, "Yea, I guess… after all I'll trust what Toya-kun says."

Toya smiles and then sits on the other side of the bed while reaching for her hand, "Thanks for trusting me."

Miki gives him an smile as he squeezes her hand, Meiko bites her lower lip and gets off the other side, "Excuse me, I'm just going to grab a couple of things from our room for her."

Miki thanks her, "Thanks Meiko!"

Meiko motions her usual no-problem signal and walks out leaving the two of them in the room. She blinks seeing Satoshi, Arimi, Ginta, Kei and Suzu and shakes her head; "I believe we have quite an issue on our hands Miwa-san."

Satoshi unwraps his arms and straightens himself up from leading on the wall, "I was hoping that wasn't the case."

Meiko nods and motions Kei and Suzu, "You two, Miki is well enough to have at least 2 guest. One of us has to stay in there so my cousin won't take advantage of the situation."  
Kei clicks his tongue, "Crap."

Suzu makes a move towards the door, "I'll go first."

Yuu's Cabin

"Che…"

Yuu plops down on the bed and rests his face in his hands, "Why…"

He looks up and sees himself in the mirror… his eyes then drift down to the drawer under the mirror… He gets up and pulls open the drawer. Taking out the little velvet black box, he took the same seat he did before on the bed. With the box in his left hand, he opens it with a little creak and makes a weak smile at the shining rock facing him… :Miki…:

Authoress' Note:

Ello minna-san! Eh heh…. I know I took FOREVER to update this time… and it is a bit short compared to all my other chapters… haha… I know each chapter seemed to grow longer and longer, and suddenly… it's like chopped a half since the chapter 8… eh heh… gomen ne… sophomore year in college is hard…. Aiyaaa… it's like senioritis got me here… I'm slowly getting back up thoughs! So I hoped you enjoyed my blab… yes… my story's out of whack… haha.


End file.
